Order and Chaos
by The Dooms
Summary: Jack centered 6 Dragons Fic. The monks find out that there are two more dragons out there, and they find out that one is their most annoying enemy, and the other has been corrupted by his own power and is evil! Will they win? JackKimiko rated to be safe.
1. The Beginning

Welcome to my Xiaolin Showdown fic, Order and Chaos!! There is a coupling in here…Jack/Kim. All Rai/Kim fans, its just friendship. There is an OC, but he's the main villain, and he doesn't really like anyone.

For the plotistically challenged, the plot goes like this: When Master Fung speaks of two new Chosen Ones, the Xiaolin Dragons go out to look for them. But what happens when one of the two is someone familiar? Will the Xiaolin Dragons save the day? Will the dragons become corrupted by their own power?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Johnny Cordan, so screw off.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The Xiaolin Dragons were running the training course, as was the custom. But this time, because of a comment from Omi, the Dragon of Water, they were forced to run the course blindfolded and with their hands tied behind their backs. Raimundo Pedrosa, the Brazilian Dragon of Wind and team leader, was busy jumping from one mechanical crocodile snout to another. Clay Bailey, the Texan Dragon of Earth, was busily ducking and weaving through swinging sandbags. Omi, Chinese Dragon of Water, was moving fluidly through rings outfitted with plastic fire to get to a little toy dog on the other side, and Kimiko Tohomiko, Japanese Dragon of Fire, was striking odd, crane-like poses to avoid blades that popped out of a wall. With a leap, Omi snagged the plush toy from it's pedestal, and the blades retracted, the sand bags quit moving, and the mechanical crocodile mouths quit opening and closing.

"Well done, Omi." Said Master Fung, His midnight blue vest and white undershirt waving gently in the breeze. Clay knelt down, reached within his cloth shoe, retrieved a pocket-knife, and cut the rope on his arms. He then took off the cloth over his eyes.

"Man, them sandbags sure are tough to avoid." Said Clay in his thick Texas accent, adjusting his ten-gallon cowboy hat as he walked over to where Raimundo was hopping to the ground. "Let me help you out there, partner." He said. Raimundo turned around and allowed Clay to cut his bonds.

"Thanks, Clay." Raimundo replied as he untied his blindfold and walked over to the blade hall, where Kimiko was snapping her fingers frantically. "Need help, Kimiko?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine!" The Japanese girl answered as she snapped her fingers once more, and a tiny fire sprouted on her thumb. "Yes!" She shouted with a smirk as she pointed her thumb at the rope, which burned right off.

"Why thank you Clay." Omi said as Clay cut through his bonds. "Today's exercise was most invigorating!" He said with a grin.

"Yes, young monk. All four of you did well. Come, it is time for lunch." Said Master Fung, but he was interrupted by the resident dragon, Dojo.

"Shen- Gong-Wu Alert!!" He shouted, the Sacred Scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu in his hands. "It's the Axe of Order!! Whoever uses it can create hazardous blasts of pure energy, not concentrated into an element like your guys' Wudai Weapons!!" Dojo explained, opening the scroll to show the little figure do just that.

"You must be careful, young monks. The forces of evil will most assuredly pursue this Wu. You must make haste." Master Fung said as Dojo grew into his 40-foot long form.

"Do not worry, Master Fung!" Omi grinned. "We will return with the Sword of Order most hastily!" The Xiaolin Dragons hopped onto Dojo's back, and he flew off. Master Fung looked worried.

In the meditation hall, several other monks have gathered. Master Fung sat beside them, in a meditative pose.

"I fear the prophecies have come true. The Dragons of Order and Chaos are about to reveal themselves. The Dragon of Chaos might become corrupted by it's own power if we do not act fast." Master Fung explained. The other monks nodded in agreement. "Let's hope that our current Dragons can find them."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

In the Arizona Desert, Dojo landed, sweating heavily.

"Man, this place is hot!" The dragon exclaimed, shrinking and ducking into Clay's cowboy hat.

"We must find the Axe of Order while there is still time!" Omi exclaimed.

"Yeah, who knows who else is after this Wu." Raimundo said.

"Hi there, Xiaolin Losers!" Greeted the voice that all of the monks had either learned to hate or laughed at. Jack Spicer, complete with a horde of Jack-bots.

"Jack Spicer, we do not have time for you today! We must find the Axe of Order!" Omi said. Jack shrugged and raised his gloved forearm, showing his infamous control panel/wrist watch.

"I don't think so cheese-ball. For one…" He then withdrew a Shen-Gong-Wu. "EYE OF DASHI!!!" Instantly, lightning burst from the red gem causing the monks to scatter. "Jack-bots, ATTACK!!" Jack's robots dove to do their master's bidding and Jack cleverly made his getaway.

"SHIMO STAFF!!" Omi shouted as the small cylinder of ice in his possession suddenly grew large, wide, and covered in spikes. He slammed it into several Jack-bots, who exploded instantly.

"BIG BANG METEORANG!!" Clay then threw his Wudai Weapon, which exploded a Jack-bot, which caused a chain reaction, destroying many of the robots.

"ARROW SPARROW!!" Kimiko reached into her purse, and tossed several burning metal birds, which exploded.

"BLADE OF THE NEBULA!!" Raimundo called, swinging his dark blue sword, the wind bursts from it made several robots get cut in half.

"Too late, suckers!" Jack called. Raimundo smacked his forehead. Once again, they had fallen for Jack's old "Sic-the-bots-and-get-the-Wu" trick. "Now for the closing act! AXE OF ORDER!!" The blade responded by flashing white and separating itself from Jack's hand. The blade then hurtled toward the Xiaolin Warriors, shooting white beams of energy at them, which either exploded or knocked back the Xiaolin warriors. The blade then flew back to Jack's hands. "Sweet. Well, bye!" he then activated his Heli-Bot and flew off.

The entire group was down when they returned to the temple. The entire group except for Omi, that is. The ever-positive cheese puff was thinking about something the entire time.

"Dojo, during the attack by Jack Spicer, the Axe of Order was responding differently than the scroll described. It flew from his hands and started attacking us on it's own. What is that about?"

"I don't really know, kid." Dojo replied as he flew back to the temple. "You might want to ask Master Fung about this one." They finally landed and Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay moped to the kitchen for lunch.

XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

Jack Spicer quickly updated his Shen-Gong-Wu Spreadsheet, making an image of the Axe of Order and dragging it over to his side. He grinned in his "evil" fashion as he proceeded to dance victoriously.

"Finally, I Jack Spicer, have won yet another battle against those Xiaolin losers! They didn't know what hit them. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" His evil laughter resounded from his parent's basement. The 14-year old Evil boy Genius seemed ecstatic that he had won, even though it wasn't technically from a showdown, but from one of the oldest tricks in his book. "I don't need Wuya, Chase, or even that stupid bean anymore! I'm Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, baby!" He cheered.

To be honest, the past few months since Raimundo had become leader had been the best in Jack's life. They beat on him less, simply taking the Wu and leaving, and he no longer heard their laughter in his mind long after he had escaped from a beating.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Young monks, I have something to speak to you about." Said Master Fung. The group was gathered at the dining room, listening raptly. "The truth is, you are not the only Chosen Ones."

"What?" Aksed Raimundo. "How is that possible? There are only four elements. Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth."

"True, Raimundo, but there are two other elements that all others deviate from. Order and Chaos. These two dragons will determine the future of the world. Depending on you, the earth will be plunged into eternal darkness, or bathed in eternal light."

"But how will we find these other Dragons? Their powers are still dormant." Omi asked.

"The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope, used in combination, can show you anything you desire." Master Fung replied.

"Right All, then!" Omi said. "Let us find our new Xiaolin Warriors!"

"That's all right, Omi." Clay corrected.

"Yes, yes it is." Omi smiled cheesily. Raimundo just smacked his head.

"Come, we have no time to waste." Dojo said as he slithered toward the Shen-Gong-Wu Vault, the monks following.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

A teenaged boy, huddled over a computer, was talking to himself.

"Dang it, I'm not crazy! I'M NOT!" He growled.

_Of course you aren't, Johnny. I'm you, you're me. We are one and the same._ Said a voice within the boy's mind.

"Shut up, Gamega." Johnny replied.

_I will, once you accept defeat._

"No, I WILL beat you at chess!" The boy growled as he clicked the mouse. "Check."

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Who are these mysterious Xiaolin Dragons of Chaos? Who is this Johnny and the voice Gamega? What is Jack Spicer's role in all of this? Find out on…ORDER AND CHAOS!!


	2. Johnny Cordan: Dragon of Chaos

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOO, Chapter Two! Wow, five reviews in one day? SWEET!! Anyway, in this episode, I specifically looked up who has the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope, and I learned that the Xiaolin have both, which is perfect for my plot. Good thing I didn't have a Showdown so soon.

Anyway, in this Chappie, a new bit of competition reveals itself, and we see the Dragon of Chaos!

Disclaimer: I only own Johnny, Gamega, and any custom Shen-Gong-Wu you may see. The OC introduced in this chapter belongs to Poisonous Angel.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The Xiaolin Dragons sat in front of the Fountain of Hui recently retrieved from the Vault, a safe distance away. Omi held the Eagle Scope in his hands. Since he was the only one present with experience with the Shen-Gong-Wu, they decided he would be the one to use it.

"Which of the new dragons should we call first?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, according to these scrolls Master Fung made us study…" Raimundo stuck out his tongue at the scrolls lying nearby. "We should look for the Dragon of Chaos first, as he…or she, could go crazy with all that power."

"Very well, then." Omi said, setting the Eagle Scope to his eyes. "Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!" Both of the Wu activated at the same time, and the Fountain of Hui rose up and the blue energy field surrounded him again. "Show me the location of the Dragon of Chaos!" the Dragon of Water exclaimed, and the energy seemed to be sucked into the lens of the Eagle Scope. And as soon as it had started, it was over, and the Fountain of Hui rested on the ground, the magical energy fading.

"Well, Omi? Are you ok?' Kimiko asked.

"I don't think his head swelled up, but with Omi, it's hard to tell!" Raimundo joked. Omi, however had a look of urgency about him.

"We need to go to Alaska."

"Alaska?" Said Dojo, groaning. "Why'd I have to be cold-blooded?" he whined as he slithered out of the temple and elongated. "Well, let's get this over with."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

In the rural town of Aniak, Alaska, a teenaged boy sat in front of his computer, writing something. He had this strange feeling in the back of his head, but ignored it and attributed it to Gamega trying to poke into something he shouldn't.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

"I am surprised this 'Aniak' is so warm." Omi said as he hopped off of Dojo's back, the other Dragons following.

"Well, it IS mid-summer, so I'd expect it to be warmer than –50 degrees." Kimiko said.

"Oh, hi there strangers." The foursome turned to see a teenaged boy with brown-blonde hair. Kimiko looked to Omi, who shook his head. "I'm Ben. I've gotta say that you four are the strangest non-natives up here."

"Excuse me, kind stranger." Said Omi, bowing respectfully. "But we are looking for someone. We do not know his name, but he has a very strange hair style." Kimiko raised an eyebrow as Omi had seen Kimiko's several bizarre hairstyles and dyes.

"Oh, you must mean Johnny. Yeah, I know where he is." He then turned and walked down the dirt trail. Raimundo quickly followed and the other Dragons (Dojo hiding under Clay's hat.)

XSXSXSXSXS

"They're coming your way." Said a voice in the dark house.

"Thanks, Stella. Remember our plan."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A dark shadow slithered across the grounds of the Xiaolin Temple, silent as the night. If any of the old monks saw it, all they would've seen was a flash of black. As it carefully opened the Shen-Gong-Wu vault doors, it grinned, showing a perfectly white set of teeth, and cherry red lips. It quickly entered and grabbed a pair of Shen-Gong-Wu, and was gone.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Well, here it is." Ben said as he approached a small house on a hill. It was rather normal, with a small shed off to the side with wood piled up next to it. A dog on a red leash quickly ran up to them, barking happily. "Now, now, Mac, be nice to the strangers." The dog obeyed, stopped barking, and sniffed each of the Dragons. It strayed a little when it sniffed Clay (obviously smelling Dojo underneath it) and the dragons were a bit occupied with the dog to see a boy poke his head outside, and then quickly withdraw back inside.

Ben knocked on the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Ben."

"How did he know it was you?" Clay asked.

"You were too preoccupied with Max to notice Johnny poking his head outside." Ben replied. Just then, the door swung open, and a voice from within answered.

"C'mon in, Ben, and bring the newbies with you." Ben waved them in, and took a left at the entryway. Instantly, they caught sight of a boy still typing into his computer. Raimundo looked at Omi, who nodded.

The boy was dressed rather similarly to Jack Spicer. In fact, if it weren't for a few key differences, they would assume that he WAS Jack Spicer. For one, his hair was Jet black and spiked up, and two tendrils of hair fell into his eyes as if they were antennae, or the floppy ears of a rabbit. He was wearing an open-chested denim vest, and a Spider-Man shirt underneath. Blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers completed his outfit. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with the bone structure of hands printed on them, along with arm cuffs hiding the sleeves.

"Who are these people, Ben?" He asked. Green eyes stared at the four monks.

"I am Omi." Omi once again bowed respectfully. Johnny nodded back. "This is Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay." The other three waved or said something in greeting. Johnny caught sight of Clay, and stared at his hat for a moment.

"Ben. Leave us." Ben sighed and left. "Well, it's a pleasure to see another Texan here!" He grinned and stretched out his hand. Clay was surprised when he shook the boy's hand, and he turned out to have quite a grip. "My name is Johnny, as Ben probably told you, but you can call me 'Nny'." He bowed extravagantly. "Now, what is it you want with me?"

"Well," Raimundo said as he pushed Omi back. Clearly, he thought Omi had spoken too much. "We're from the Xiaolin Temple in China."

Johnny didn't seem much surprised by this bit of information. "Go on." He drawled.

"Well, ya see, we'd like you to come with us." Raimundo asked. Johnny put a hand on his chin and stood up, pacing.

"Will I get to learn all those neat kung-fu moves?"

"Of course, and it's got all the peace of the country, along with all the technology of the city!" Kimiko smiled.

Nny raised an eyebrow. "I know you. You're Kimiko Toho!" He bowed once again in glee. "I've always wanted to meet someone as techno-inclined as myself. I'd be glad to join this little temple…As soon as you let that gecko out from under your hat, Clay."

Dojo immediately poked his head out from under Clay's hat. "Who are you calling a gecko, shorty!?" He asked.

"You." Nny simply replied. "Simply let me pack, and we'll be on our way."

"What about your parents?" Clay asked.

"They don't care. Watch this." He turned his head and shouted into the living room. "MOM, DAD! I'm going to a temple in China to learn martial arts!" Johnny panicked as his mother, a tall woman with long black hair, gave him a hug.

"Of course, honey. You just keep up with your studies."

"Yeah, mom! I got it!" He then quickly packed his things, which most of it was Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise, into two sleeping bags, along with casual clothing and his laptop and iPod. "Great, let's go!" He quickly ran outside. The four monks sighed as the first part of their mission was easily completed. As they walked out, they noticed Johnny looking around. "Uhhh…How are we getting to China?"

"Right here, Nny!" Dojo called as he stretched. Once he was in his full form though, he started shivering. "We've got a 6.8 Shen-Gong-Wu alert here!" Raimundo pulled the scroll out of his jacket pocket.

"It's the Discordant Gauntlet!" Since everyone was looking at the scroll, no one noticed Johnny's eyes glow blue as he pulled out his cell phone and started text messaging. "Whoever holds it can create anything they want, but it's got a mind of it's own and all it wants to do is wreak havoc!" Johnny's grin grew even more as he added in a few more details.

"What about Johnny?" Kimiko asked. Everyone looked to the boy who was scratching his head confusedly.

"Good thing I brought this!" Clay smirked as he reached into his hat and pulled out a cat-like Shen-Gong-Wu. "CROUCHING COUGAR!" It then grew big, and appeared to be a vehicle.

"Dude, what's that!?" Nny asked, even though he knew perfectly well.

"It's called the Crouching Cougar, and it is a transportation Shen-Gong-Wu." Omi explained. "I will take Nny back to the Temple. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko will pursue the Discordant Gauntlet." Everyone nodded, and Nny hopped into the Cougar-like vehicle. "Let us get the performance on the pavement!" Raimundo groaned, but hopped onto Dojo and they flew off, the Crouching Cougar going in the opposite direction.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A large grassy plain was where Dojo wound up landing, in the middle of the African Serengeti. The group immediately saw the Discordant Gauntlet shining in the middle of the area, but they also saw someone running towards it. It was a girl with curly, wheat-colored hair with a few silver streaks in it. She was wearing a leather jacket and black boots, her eyes were a dark purple. Kimiko growled and ran for the Wu, which was a large, gold and black metal glove with several spikes lining the knuckle area. As soon as the girl touched the Wu, it glowed yellow, seeing as how Kimiko's hand was on the other end.

"I challenge you…uh…" Kimiko said.

"My name is Stella." The girl smirked, showing her ruby-red lips.

"Whatever. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Kimiko glared at the girl's carefree attitude. "My Third Arm Sash for..." Kimiko trailed off.

"This." Stella smirked as she reached behind her back and pulled out the Lasso Boa Boa.

"Hey! That's ours!" Clay shouted from the sidelines.

"Anyway, it's a race through the plains. First one to touch the Gauntlet wins."

"Accepted. Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!" And instantly, the Wu disappeared and the landscape rearranged. "GONG-YI-TANPAI!!" The two shouted in unison. This was it. The showdown was started.

"Where'd she learn all this stuff about Xiaolin Showdowns?" Clay wondered.

"It does not matter. She's the enemy, and THAT'S what matters. Although she does look kinda pretty…" Raimundo instantly snapped out of his stupor.

Instantly, the weeds and trees of the area grew to gigantic proportions, making it very hard to see.

"THIRD ARM SASH!" Kimiko shouted, and the sash reacted by growing to three times it's normal size and swiping away the overgrowth.

"Lasso boa boa!" Stella called, much calmer than Kimiko, and threw the constrictor at Kimiko, whom it wrapped around and tossed to the side. "See ya later, loser!" She called as she ran ahead, cleverly dodging the thorn bushes ahead.

"Grrr…" Kimiko growled as she ran forward, ready to slug Stella in the face.

"LASSO BOA BOA!!" Stella shouted again, but she was holding it the wrong way. Kimiko instantly felt the sting as the Wu's powerful tail snapped across her navel. This gave Stella the time she needed to grab the gauntlet, but she stopped five feet from the Wu and started breathing heavily.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Kimiko thought as she rushed forward. "THIRD ARM SASH!!" And the sash snapped out, grabbed Stella by the waist, and tossed her away. Kimiko ran forward and grabbed the gauntlet, and the showdown was over.

"Hmph. You may have won this time, but I'll be back. SILVER MANTA RAY!" Stella said as she withdrew the flying Shen-Gong-Wu. She hopped in and flew off.

Kimiko glared after her. "Where'd she get our Wu?" She asked.

"She must've taken it when we were out getting Nny." Clay shrugged.

"Well, let's get out of here. We've gotta find the Dragon of Order and fast!" Raimundo said as he hopped onto Dojo.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple, Johnny." Omi said as he hopped out of the Crouching Cougar.

"Sweet." Nny said. "Oh, and please, call me Nny." Nny's eyes glowed blue when Omi's back was turned and opened up his cell phone. Seeing the message, Nny grinned darkly, showing several sharp teeth.

"If you will follow me, I will show you the areas of the local geography." Omi said, turning around. Instantly, Nny's eyes stopped glowing, he put away his cellphone, and his grin disappeared.

"I think you mean, the 'lay of the land', but it's cool." Nny said.

XSXSXSXSXS

A/N: another chapter up! WHOO!!! Anyway, special props to Poisonous Angel, my fave reviewer. PEACE!!


	3. Jack Spicer: Dragon of Order

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my Internet at home's been having problems. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with any more details.

In this chapter, we see the Dragons use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope to locate the Dragon of Order. But it's gotta be a mix-up…right?

KINDA SPOILER: This story will feature Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Wuya will be more of a supporting role.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Stupid, meddling…" Kimiko muttered as she, Raimundo, and Clay flew back to the Xiaolin Temple on Dojo's back.

"Don't feel bad Kimiko. You won!" Clay said, giving a thumb up.

"Yeah, it's not like she's important. She'll probably wind up being a female Jack Spicer." Rai said, reclining into the yellow scales on Dojo's back.

"Yeah I know. I just can't shake the feeling that she's more than what she appears." Kimiko said, looking down.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"MASTER FUNG!" Omi called, running up to the temple master, who was meditating.

Master Fung smiled slightly at the sight of the Dragon of Water slowly being followed by a boy in a denim vest. "Hello, young monk. I trust that this is the Dragon of Chaos?"

Johnny bowed respectfully. "Greetings, Master Fung. My name is Johnny Cordan. Call me Nny."

Master Fung nodded, and Nny raised himself. "Where are the other Dragons?"

"A Shen-Gong-Wu had activated, so I took the Crouching Cougar and brought Nny here, while the others went after the Discordant Gauntlet." Omi informed. Just then, Dojo returned and the rest of the dragons hopped off.

"So, when do I start learning about what goes on around here?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I will start informing you when the monks go to the vault to look for the Dragon of Order." Master Fung said. The monks bowed and left. And with a sigh, Master Fung started filling Johnny in.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"FOUNTAIN OF HUI! EAGLE SCOPE!" Omi shouted, and he put the binocular-Wu to his eyes and the fountain like Wu rose up and showered it's blue energy over the bald yellow-skinned Dragon of Water. "Show me the Dragon of Order!!" The energy sucked itself into the Eagle Scope again, and when it was over, Omi's eyes had widened considerably.

"What's up Omi?" Rai asked.

"You are not going to like who the Dragon of Order is." Omi said. He leaned forward and whispered in Dojo's ear.

"WHAT!? No way! This has gotta be a mix-up!" Dojo replied.

"I am afraid not, Dojo. The Dragon of Order is someone familiar."

Dojo sighed, but crawled out of the building and grew into his true form. "Well, let's get going. I wanna see what happens when everyone else finds out." The dragon lightly joked. Everyone raised an eyebrow, but hopped onto Dojo and they were off.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

_All of this information is delicious._

_Shut your pie-hole, Gamega._

_Then shut yourself up. You know who I am. You've been corrupted by your own mind since your early teens. And I am that side of you. I am the chaos within you. I am Yin, and you are Yang, And you will fall to me._

_SHUT. UP._

_Heh heh heh heh heh…_

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Ummm…Omi? I think we're headed the wrong way." Raimundo said.

"No, Rai. We're going the right way." Omi replied.

"What? But this is-!"

"I know. But it appears our longest-lasting enemy is not truly the enemy."

"But how is that possible? He's been a jerk, ever since we met 3 years ago!" Kimiko said as Dojo landed near the mansion of one Jack Spicer.

"I don't think Jack's evil." Clay said. "He doesn't have any qualities that Chase Young, Wuya, or the Bean have." Everyone nodded. Jack wasn't like any other villain. He was tamer.

"Well, than I will do the talking." Omi grinned as he walked right into the front door, only to immediately be surrounded by Jack-bots.

"State your purpose, bio-entity." Said one, painted differently than the rest. Omi presumed that this was the leader.

"I am here to speak to your creator, Jack Spicer!" Omi said clearly. The Jack-bots looked at each other, and then separated, letting the Dragons pass. Raimundo walked forward and knocked on the door. Almost instantly, a woman with sandy blonde hair and pale skin opened the door.

"Oh, hello." She smiled and let them in. "Who are you four?"

"We're…friends of Jack's." Kimiko stated. The woman seemed to glow with happiness.

"Oh, really? I didn't know Jack even had friends. He spends all of his time in the basement, making those robots to help guard the house." She smiled, and the monks got a feeling that Mrs. Spicer wasn't exactly up to date on Jack's exploits. She turned to a door that the group presumed was connected to the basement, or "Jack's Lair". "JACKIE!!" She called. "Some friends are here to see you!"

Instantly, Jack's voice came back. "But MOOOOOM! You know I don't have friends, so what is this-YIKES!!" Jack shrieked the second he saw the monks standing next to his mom. He was about to say something else, when Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"Do. Not. Make. A. Scene." She warned, and then she turned to Mrs. Spicer. "Thanks for letting Jack know we're here, Mrs. Spicer, but we'll continue this little convo in the basement."

"Okay, dearies. Have fun!" She waved as Jack and the monks walked down to the basement.

In Jack's lair, Jack was busy freaking out. "What's going on here!?" He shouted. "You're after my Wu, aren't you!!" Jack was now on the ground, begging for mercy.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Get off the ground Jack. We're not here to steal you're Wu."

"Then what are you here for?" Jack glared, clutching his Monkey Staff.

"We are here to bring you to the Xiaolin Temple, Dragon of Order!" Omi said, beaming.

"Me? A Dragon of Order? Yeah, right!" Jack said. "I'd rather choke on my Ramen Noodles than go to that place again!"

Raimundo was getting rather annoyed. "Listen, Jack! Just because we are kinda enemies don't mean we can't mend some fences, right?"

Jack just glared. "Says the guy who beat me to a pulp in a 'colorful manner' just to prove yourself as a leader!" Everyone flinched. They knew that Jack would take that personally, but they had hoped he would forget it. "So you can take your offer and shove it right in your ear! NOW GET OUT OF MY LAIR!" Jack shouted, pointing towards the door. Everyone hung their heads, turned around, and left, except for Clay and Kimiko. "I thought I told you losers to leave." Jack huffed.

"Listen, Jack. We…might've gotten a little carried away at the Mikado Arms." Clay said, scratching an ear.

"Yeah…we kinda got too competitive. We shouldn't have actually taken Omi's advice." Kimiko added, wringing her hands. Jack looked at her. Today, her raven colored hair was left down, and had a few red streaks. She was wearing a fashionable tank top with an image of the Eye of Dashi imprinted on it. She was wearing pink high-top sneakers and red wristbands. He quickly averted his eyes before Kimiko could catch him staring.

"Look, while I appreciate your apologies and stuff, I'm still not going. You guys would probably lock me somewhere so I wouldn't steal your Wu," He stopped for a moment. "Like I always do. I just…don't wanna break you guy's trust, even if it is misplaced."

Kimiko and Clay looked at each other for a minute. "Okay, Jack. Whatever." Kimiko said and then they were gone. Jack looked at the spot where they stood for a moment. Suddenly, flashes of the past came into his mind.

_You're a disgrace to evil EVERYWHERE!!  
_

_It is apparent to me that you are one generation away from Good. That is why you try so hard to be…Evil._

_Maybe one day, when we're not fighting over Shen-Gong-Wu, we can all go out for ice cream, my treat._

_You should stay with us at the Xiaolin Temple, and join the fight for good!_

Jack sighed. "Wait." Kimiko and Clay watched as he wandered over to his own personal vault, and grabbed his Wu. The Monkey Staff, the Jetbootsu, and the Third Arm Sash. "I can't stay out of the game forever." He smirked and walked toward them. "I'll go. Just, please, let me bring the Jack-bots." Jack snapped his fingers and 5 Jack-bots flew around him.

"I don't see a reason why not, Jack. It's just five of 'em. We can take them easily." Clay said.

"Yeah, you can bring the Jack-bots. Just don't make them attack anyone." Kimiko said.

"YES!" Jack cheered. He quickly ran up the stairs and was stopped by his mom.

"Where are you going Jack?" She asked.

"I'm going with my friends to a…Karate Club!" Jack lied. "I'll be back tonight."

"Ok, son. Have fun!" She then kissed him on the cheek, and was off.

"You're not really coming back here, are you?" Kimiko asked.

Jack scoffed. "No. I spend all my time in the basement, so she won't know."

Outside, Omi and Rai were sitting on Dojo, wondering what was going on, when Clay and Kimiko came out, Jack in tow.

"You have finally renounced the ways of evil, Jack Spicer?" Omi asked, grinning brightly.

"I don't know. I guess I'll just stay there for a while and see if good really is my calling. Being evil didn't work, and I don't think I gave good a real try." Jack then turned on his Helibot and his Jack-bots flew around him as he grasped Dojo's tail. "I didn't throw up when I was attached to his tail!" Jack called, and everyone nodded. They didn't want another puke-filled cowboy hat.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Ahh, young monks. You have returned with…Jack Spicer?" Master Fung said incredulously.

"Yes, Master Fung. We have discovered that the Dragon of Order is Jack Spicer!" Omi grinned. "Good is truly Jack's calling, as I had hoped!"

"Jack Spicer, you have been our enemy ever since the Mantis Flip Coin revealed itself." Jack looked to the ground. "But I do not believe you are truly evil. You released Hannibal Roy Bean on accident, but his release did not ensure the end of the world. You have not brought Wuya into a physical form. While you have stolen our Shen-Gong-Wu on many occasions-." Jack cut off Master Fung.

"Please, Master Fung." Jack said as he snapped his fingers, and his Jack-bots brought all of his Wu to him. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find my true path. I have brought all of the Shen-Gong-Wu I own to you, and I don't care what you do, but please, give this uncertain boy genius a chance."

Master Fung for once seemed to be speechless. "I guess we can give you the chance you seek. You already know our dress code, Jack. Take off the make up."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What about the gloves? I can understand the make-up and my old clothes, but what about the gloves?"

"You may keep them Jack. Since you are a chosen one after all, I will have the seamstresses here make a uniform that is actually your size." Master Fung relented.

"WAHOO!! THAT'S RIGHT, JACK SPICER, UNKNOWN BOY GENIUS, IS GONNA BE A MONK FOR REAL!" Jack cheered, doing a little victory jig. Just then Dojo started writhing around on the ground.

"We've got a Wu on our hands here, folks! I think it's the Super Sonic Whistle!" Dojo quickly grabbed the scroll, and opened it. "It allows who ever uses it to destroy objects with the power of sound."

"I believe that Jack and Johnny will have to retrieve this Shen-Gong-Wu." Master Fung said. "No Jack-bots. The others may come with you, but they may not help." Everyone nodded and hopped onto Dojo.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Excellent." Johnny grinned as the group found themselves in Tyler, Texas. "This is definitely my element."

"Oh great." Jack said sarcastically. Jack and Johnny had gotten along rather well on the ride (yo momma jokes. They bring people together.), and were in a sarcastic stage. "A chaotic city."

"I know. Ain't it great?" Johnny grinned.

"We must find the Super Sonic Whistle!" Omi shouted.

"It's that way!" Dojo said as Jack and Johnny got ready. Jack pulled out his signature Monkey Staff, and Johnny pulled on the Discordant Gauntlet.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Johnny grinned as he punched a wall next him and started climbing up, Monkey Jack following, Dojo curled under the Helibot.

"Think they'll get it?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know. But I hope Jack gets it. He needs it if he's going to stay at the temple." Clay said.

"I believe that Jack and Johnny will do most wonderful, even if a showdown does not occur." Omi said, giving a thumbs up.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack and Johnny, along with Dojo, were running on the roofs, Monkey Jack in the lead.

"There it is!" Jack shouted, pointing to a whistle.

"And so is our company." Johnny grinned, seeing the Silver Manta Ray swoop over their heads. "Let's get 'em."

"Well, well, well." Said the black-clad Stella. "Those monks put a monkey in there place!" She then started laughing. Jack growled. "You look better than they do anyway, sweetie." Jack blushed, but ran for the Whistle and Stella ran after him. The two grabbed the Wu at the same time. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, Jack Spicer."

"I accept…uh…" Jack wondered.

"Stella. And the terms are my Silver Manta Ray for your Monkey Staff. The game is a race on the rooftops. First to fall loses. Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!" The landscape warped, and the buildings they were on grew into humongous skyscrapers.

"GONG YI TANPAI!!" The two shouted in unison. They immediately ran for the roof.

"MONKEY STAFF!" Jack shouted, turning into his monkey form, jumping the rooftops with ease. As Stella struggled behind him, Jack got an idea. "Too easy." He grinned as his tail wrapped around Stella's ankle, and then released her, making her fall.

Instantly, the landscape was back to normal. Stella growled at her loss, but ran away.

"Oh yeah, Jack Spicer wins yet another showdown! Tack another win to…JACK SPICER!!" Jack laughed maniacally as he held up the Monkey Staff, Silver Manta Ray, and the Super Sonic Whistle.

"Excellent." Johnny hissed, his arms folded. "C'mon, let's get back to the guys, and the girl." He said as he flexed the Discordant Gauntlet in his hands. "A pity. I really wanted to try this thing."

XSXSXSXSXS

"Johnny, good job on winning your first Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi congratulated.

"You're confused, little bud. It wasn't me who won, it was Jack." Johnny grinned.

"Way to go Jack!" Rai congratulated, exchanging a manly handshake with the pale Dragon of Order. "Two showdowns in a row, it's a record!" Jack had the decency to look proud. "Jack, I think you're going to make a great Xiaolin Dragon." Rai admitted.

"Perhaps one day, you will become as good as me." Omi said, cheekily grinning. Everyone ignored the ego.

"Maybe, Omi. Maybe." Jack said.

Johnny smirked. "I'll be right behind him." Jack nodded.

Kimiko ran forward and gave Jack a big hug. "You did great, Jack. Master Fung will be proud to know you're gathering Wu for us now."

Jack blushed, fiercely. "Uhh…Thanks, Kimiko." Jack's face now resembled his hair.

_Why don't you just let me out a little? I promise I'll be on my best behavior…_

_Zip it, Gamega. I know what you're doing. You've been taking me over for 5 second intervals for the last 2 days. I know what you're up to._

_Suit yourself._

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A/N: Another chapter down! I'm pumping these things out like they're a MWF scheduled web-comic. Anyway, hope ya like the brief hints at Jack/Kim in this chapter, the relationship will pick up a bit more next time. And we see the first full-fledged appearance of Gamega! PEACE.


	4. Knowing Johnny, Meeting Gamega

A/N: sorry, I've been procrastinating. That and writer's block.

Okay, in this chapter, it's all about connecting. Johnny, Jack, and the rest get to know each other a bit better, and we see Gamega.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Ahhhh…This is the life." Johnny grinned as he relaxed into his cot. He had brought a sleeping bag for warmth and comfort, and already his cubicle (across the hall from the others) was decorated with various Sonic the Hedgehog merchandise, his laptop, which was recharging his iPod. "It doesn't get much better than this."

"Speak for yourself." Jack said. He had made the rookie mistake of not bringing his own blanket, so he had to borrow a pathetic excuse for a blanket that Jack would've called a rag. "It's cold."

"Let me call whine-one-one," Johnny mocked in return. "Maybe they'll call in a whaaambulance."

"Hey!" Shouted a grumpy Kimiko. "Sane people are trying to sleep!" Jack and Johnny quickly stopped talking and fell asleep. Tomorrow, they're training would begin.

XSXSXSXSXS

"No, no, Nny. Take a position like this." Master Fung instructed as he moved the Dragon of Chaos' arms. Johnny twitched. Not only did he not like it when people touched him, he hated it when people told him how to do things.

"Perfectionist." Johnny growled under his breath.

"Jack, move your hands a little more up…That's it." Jack on the other hand, was blazing in his training, quickly getting the hang of everything. "Now, I want you to think of your element, what it entails, what it describes. Then, everything will come naturally.

Johnny shut his eyes and thought. Chaos…what did it mean? Instantly, Johnny thought of water, explosions, and destruction. Instantly, the background around him changed. It became a city half-drowned in water, explosions resounded nearby. Johnny shifted so that his hands were held out in front of him.

"CHAOS!!" Johnny pounded his fists into the ground, and the water splashed violently around him, an explosion sounded, and the Chinese symbol for his element flashed in front of him.

"Excellent, Johnny. Jack it is now your turn." Jack nodded and shut his eyes. Robots. Robots were the very definition of order, working through the same typed commands. They worked no matter what happened, as long as something chaotic didn't happen to them.

"ORDER!!" Jack-bots of all kind surrounded him, from his very first Jack-bots to the Ultra-Bots of that horrible future. The symbol flashed, and the robots attacked. When it all faded, Jack noticed all of the robots that he had taken with him and left behind were now there.

"Interesting. It appears that the robots are your trademarks, and they follow you whenever you use your element. Just like everyone else, but they can only do it at a much higher level." Master Fung mused. "Excellent. Now, let's work on your martial art skills."

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack collapsed against a nearby tree. Just getting a stance was difficult. But both he and Johnny had gotten it right, and had even learned a few moves.

"Resting? Not like you, Jack." Raimundo smirked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, well I never really knew what being one of you guys entailed." Jack replied. "I feel so sore." He rubbed his arms wearily.

"Well, come on, we've got something for you." Rai said as he stood and walked away. Jack raised an eyebrow, but followed. Raimundo was soon joined by Omi, Clay, and Kimiko, who led the Dragon of Order to an abandoned hut a ways away from everywhere else. "Go on in, dude." Jack opened the door and gasped. It looked just like his lair at his house. There was his master computer, and his robot parts.

"Guys…"

"We figured you still wanted to work on your robots." Kimiko explained. "So while you and Johnny were training, we went back to your house and grabbed all your stuff. Like it?" Jack responded by hugging the Japanese girl, who blushed a little.

"Thanks, guys. You don't know what this means to me." He sniffed a little.

"Jeez, Jack, it's just your lair. Nothing to cry about." Raimundo said.

"Yes it is!" Jack responded, but he let his tears dry. "I missed this place so much, and I didn't think you guys would let me rebuild it!"

"Get a grip on yourself boy." Nny said. "It's no big deal, just get to work on your next invention." Jack nodded and scurried down. He quickly grabbed a pudding cup, a wrench, and got to work. He had a few ideas for the temple. He had a security system on his vault in the old lair, where there was a button panel. Each one was labeled with a Wu. If he pressed the button, the Wu described would come flying at him. He thought about making a system like this for the Vault here. But first, he had some other ideas…

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"I hate chores." Jack whined.

"Get a grip, you spoiled brat." Nny replied. "I'm sure that in this temple, there is no place for whiners or wussies."

"Shut up." Jack snapped. He stepped back from the pile of dishes in the sink. "Well, I think this is a prime time to test out my new inventions…" Jack pulled out a sponge and a bottle of dish detergent. "Sponge-bot, Soap-bot, attack the dishes!" The robots inside these items immediately flew into action, grabbing the dishes, spraying them with soap, scrubbing them free of dirt and grime, and then setting them nearby, squeaky clean.

Johnny looked around for a moment. "Think I could borrow those when it's my turn to do those dishes?"

"Sure!" Jack said. "I'm always making new things to help. Mostly help me, but I can help other people too."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

_I think it's high time I took control of this situation._

_Back OFF, Gamega. I can handle myself._

_  
I don't think so, Johnny. My mind is made up. Prepare yourself for some intense fun._

XSXSXSXSXSXS

It was morning, and as per usual, Omi was the first to wake up.

"It is time to rise up, and burn bright, Raimundo!" The team leader, however, was still fast asleep. Omi frowned. "Fine. ORB OF TORNAMI!!" He pulled out the little blue ball, and instantly, water poured out, splashing the Dragon of the Wind with a blast of ice-cold water.

"AAAGH!!!" Raimundo shrieked as he started hopping around, trying to get the water out of his pajamas. This commotion had made everyone wake up, grouchy from the sudden lack of peace in the temple. Everyone that is, except for Johnny.

"Johnny?" Omi asked, sneaking into his cubicle. "Johnny?" Omi peeked in, and noticed that Johnny was gone. "He is gone! Johnny is gone!"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Everyone, including Jack, had searched the entire Temple grounds, and Johnny was nowhere to be found.

"This is ridiculous!" Jack said, kicking a rock.

"Sorry to break up this whirlwind of activity, but we've got a new Wu on our hands, here!" Dojo called half-sarcastically. "It's the Emerald Dagger! When you use it, you can raise the dead, and have them under your control."

"We must get this Shen Gong Wu, with or without Johnny. Let's go!" Omi said as he hopped onto Dojo, the rest of the Dragons following close behind.

XSXSXS

"There it is!" Omi said as he pointed to a dagger jutting out of the corpse of a dead cat.

"Ironic." Jack groaned as he activated his Helibot and lowered down, only to see someone else going for the Wu. Jack growled and blasted down, but was almost too late, as both he and the and stranger's hand grabbed the Dagger at the same time.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." It was human, with wild blue hair styled so that it resembled several bolts of lightning shocking his head. He was wearing black, spiked armor, and a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses hid his eyes from view.

"Fine. But, before we start, I want to know your name." Jack said.

"My name? Gamega. Now, it's my Discordant Gauntlet," Gamega paused for a moment as the rest of the Dragons gasped nearby, and then he glared at them. "Against your Axe of Order. The game is, we destroy the zombies (don't worry, they stay still.) and the one with the most amount of zombies destroyed wins."

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!" The landscape became flat, instead of the Carpathian Mountains it used to be. Zombies sprung from the ground, moaning their trademark: "Braaaaaaiiinnnnsss…"

"GONG YI TANPAI!!" Gamega and Johnny said in unison as the showdown started.

"Axe of Order! ORDER!!" And instantly, the axe flew to life and started hacking off the zombie's heads as Jack took them out the old fashioned way.

"Discordant Gauntlet! CHAOS!!" Gamega threw his hand forward, and the gauntlet shot forward, still attached to Gamega's hand by a blob of purple ooze, and punched several zombies in the face, tearing their heads clear off.

"Wait one 60th of an hour." Omi said. "Gamega used his Wu, which is ours, along with invoking the name of Johnny's element. You don't think he could have betrayed us, do you?"

"Of course it is!" Gamega gloated as he spun his fist, creating a tornado of flying zombie parts. "I am Johnny, in a sense at least. You see, since he was born, my dear boy Nny has been fighting the corruption of his Chaos Powers. These powers birthed me, Gamega. Oh, what fantastic battles of both intellect and wits we had. But thanks to his training at the temple, it gave me enough power to take control." Jack suddenly appeared, flying over the zombies heads.

"AXE OF ORDER!!" The blade popped out of Jack's hand and knocked Gamega down. As the evil infestation of Johnny cursed and slowly got up, Jack called the Wu again and dispatched of the remaining zombies with ease. Instantly, a scoreboard popped up, and displayed the points.

Heylin: 84 Xiaolin: 88 

The Xiaolin Dragons responded by congratulating Jack mercilessly, giving pats on the back, bear hugs, and even a quick hug from Kimiko.

"Celebrate all you want, fools. I am still here, and I am still more powerful than you all!" Gamega yelled as he jumped in front of them.

"Omi, do you have that one Wu that you always brought in case of something like this?" Clay asked.

"Of course. YING YO-YO!!"

"What?" Gamega shouted as the portal opened right in front of him.

"Go back to hell, you freak." Jack called as he kicked Gamega in the butt, knocking him into the portal, which closed. A good five minutes later, Omi invoked the power of the Ying Yo-yo again, and out stumbled Johnny Cordan, looking rather dazed.

"Owwww…My head. What happened to me?"

"You're dark side had taken you over, so we used the Ying Yo-yo to rid you of your evil chi! Gamega is gone!"

"So I'm…pure good? Blech." Johnny growled. "Well, I don't feel pure good, so I guess I'm alright."

"Good, now let's go." Dojo said as he grew, and all 6 dragons clambered on top of him, and he took off.

In the shadows, a familiar female watched as the dragon and the Dragons sailed away.

"Hmm…Cutie sure is tough." She mused. "But I'm gonna need those yo-yos to get Gamega and get out without becoming…" The girl shuddered for a moment. "Good. Well, honey, I guess I'm just gonna have to tempt you over to my side." Stella snickered.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A/N: I have no idea how many words this is, but I love it. It gave a bit more Jack and Kimiko shippiness, and we got Gamega and a tiny bit of Stella in. I love this chapter, and don't worry, Gamega will appear again.

Next Chapter: Johnny and Jack make it to the apprentice level. But, when Chase Young, Wuya, and Hannibal Roy Bean get into the mix, and the final Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown approaches, will the six dragons be able to restore the balance of yin and yang, good and evil? And who will the other three contestants for the Heylin side be?


	5. Match Makers are Evil

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Writer's block has been kicking my ass. Well, here we are. Chapter…5, I think?

Disclaimer: I only own A Jack (not Jack Spicer) and crap, and Jack left town. Oh, and Johnny.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Johnny stood out in the field near the temple, meditating. He found this practice to be rather relaxing, and was quickly becoming not so technology-oriented, preferring the simple life to the busy life of the city.

"Johnny!!!" The Dragon of Chaos rolled his eyes. His fellow dragons had not yet adjusted to having him and the Dragon of Order there, since there were two more people. Raimundo had been slightly skeptical, Clay had been indifferent, Kimiko was understanding, and Omi had been egotistical enough to be Invader Zim, but with yellow skin. (I AM OMI, THE GREATEST XIAOLIN MONK!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

"What is it now, Rai?" Nny asked.

"We're having a pool party, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." The Dragon of Wind replied. Johnny stood up and stretched his back.

"Okay, let's go."

"Well, we kinda gotta get Jack first." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I'll get him. You go get my trunks for me. Their in my chest." Raimundo nodded and walked off. Johnny walked to Jack's Non-Evil Laboratory and knocked. "Hey, Jack! It's me Johnny!!" Nothing but the sound of welding met Nny's ears. "I don't speak Shop class, Jack!" The noise continued. "Fine, then I'll just waltz right in." Johnny opened the door, and walked down the stairs, and found Jack welding the last bit of metal into place.

"Yes!" He shouted as he adjusted his full-face welding mask. "Jack Spicer, Dragon of Order has completed his latest invention.

"I do hope it's not a way to steal our Wu." Jack turned to see Johnny smirking at him.

"Nah. It's a Wu ordering system. With this we don't have to open any doors, press any keys (except a password one) and it's a lot more difficult to penetrate. Come look." Johnny looked at the large metal block, which was bigger around than the circle of stones that concealed the vault, and was covered in buttons. "You press one of these buttons, which will be labeled with the wu you want, and the Wu comes flying out of a special tube, and will be delivered to you in about 2.3 seconds. Faster, easier, and more marketable. That's Jack Spicer's Non-Evil Wu Ordering System!!" Jack then proceeded to do his victory dance.

"That's nice. Now, the other dragons are having a pool party. You comin'?"

"Uhhh…Ya see, I kinda have other stuff to do." Jack said, trying to get out of it.

"Nice try. I was being rhetorical. Get your trunks and a towel. And perhaps some suntan lotion." Johnny turned and left, and Jack glared and flipped him off.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack was now wearing adorable red swim trunks, and Johnny was wearing dark purple.

"I hate you." Jack glared. His spindly legs and arms made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Cry me a river, hop off the cross, use the wood to build a bridge, and get over it." Johnny said off-handedly.

"Hey, guys, you're just in time!" Kimiko smiled and waved. She was wearing a dark red bikini, and if Johnny wasn't there, Jack probably would've started drooling right there.

"I don't see a pool. And if there was, I would hope that the waters warm." Johnny glared.

"Have cooling sensations, Johnny. Clay and I have the answer. Clay?" Said Omi, who was wearing blue swim trunks.

"I got ya, pardner." Clay smirked as he affixed the Fist of Tebigong to his hand. "Fist of Tebigong-EARTH!!" He punched the ground, and a large crater, almost twenty feet in diameter, was created.

"Orb of Tornami-WATER!!!" Omi held up the blue ball, and warm water blasted from it into the pool.

"Sweet." Johnny said, hopping in, and grinning. "Now that's perfect, Omi. Good job." He gave thumbs up as he sank into the water as if he were an ice-cube.

"I am glad that you enjoy it, Johnny." Omi grinned as he hopped in. Jack stayed back as everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Come on, Jack." Raimundo grinned. "It won't be a Xiaolin Dragon Pool Party without ALL the Xiaolin Dragons in the water."

Jack was trembling now. "I kinda…can't swim."

"Wait, if you can't swim, what about all those times, when we were going for underwater Shen-Gong-Wu!?" Omi said.

"I was using a modified Heli-bot that acted like a swim bladder, okay!?" Jack snapped.

"I'll teach you Jack." Kimiko smiled, and Jack felt as if he would melt. Johnny smirked and whispered in the Clay's ear. The Texas cowboy nodded and leaned over to Raimundo, who leaned to Omi. Soon, all the boys knew their positions, and were now standing a ways away.

"We'll stay outta ya'll's way then." Clay chimed in. "We're gonna play some Water Wrasslin'." The guys nodded and headed off to a farther off area of the lake.

"Okaaaay." Kimiko said, but shrugged. "Come on, Jack. The water won't kill you." Jack was trembling, but slowly and jumpily climbed in.

As the day went on, the Xiaolin males watched as Kimiko taught Jack how to swim. The two were only focused on each other, not noticing Johnny pull out a list and tell things to Clay, Omi, and Raimundo.

"Ummm…thanks, Kimiko." Jack said as the sun started coming down. "It was really nice of you to teach me." He started blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, Jack." Kimiko said, thumping him on the shoulder. "You're one of us now, and that means you're our friend."

Jack blushed. _Sure we're friends…but could we ever be something more? Wait…what? What am I thinking!? I'm Jack Spicer!! She's Kimiko Tohomiko! We'd never fit like that!_

"Jack?" Jack snapped out of his thoughts to see Kimiko waving his hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go back to my lab. See ya later." He then climbed out of the pool and went back to the temple.

_I don't know why I didn't notice, but he's kinda cute when he does that. WHAT!?_ Kimiko thought, she turned around to see Johnny reclining on the ground nearby. "What do you want?"

"You and Jack seem to be getting close." Johnny said nonchalantly, looking at his fingernails.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kimiko responded as she dried herself off with her towel.

"Don't give me that. I've noticed all those hugs, bringing him food when he loses track of time, and now teaching him to swim. You two have got something going on."

"We do not, Nny, and I'd advise that you get that thought right out of your head."

"Denial makes the heart grow fonder." Johnny mocked as he turned around. "See ya, Kimiko Spicer!" And then he started laughing maniacally. Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Kimiko Spicer. Hmph. I do not like Jack Spicer." She said to herself as she picked up her things and walked off.

Johnny smirked and pulled out a spiky Shen-Gong-Wu. "Golden Tiger Claws." He whispered as slashed at the air, making a gray portal, where he hopped in.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Hey, Jackie boy." Johnny greeted. Jack jumped from his chair, and glared at Johnny, who was leaning against a corner. Jack grumble and turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Just to reassure you. Kimiko likes you, ya know."

"Yeah, right!" Jack responded.

"I'm serious. I just talked to her. She's in denial. She'll come around."

"How'd you get from the lake to here so fast!?" Jack asked. In response, Johnny showed him the gold glove-like object attached to his hand. "Of course."

"So, think about it. And we'll be in touch about this subject." Johnny smirked as he swiped the air soundlessly, and hopped into the portal that appeared.

"She doesn't like me." Jack said as he turned around and continued to work on his latest invention.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Johnny and Jack, if you accomplish this task, you will be elevated to the level of Xiaolin Apprentice." Johnny and Jack exchanged grins. "Perform your elemental attacks. Concentrate on your inner chi, and harvest it into an attack. You will know what to do when you find it."

Johnny stepped forward first and closed his eyes. He found his chi instantly thanks to lessons from the other dragons. He held up his hands and twirled them in place, like a horizontal tornado.

"HAVOC SPIN!!" He tossed one hand forward, and a large, wide bolt of energy blasted forth and destroyed a statue. "CHAOS!!!"

"Excellent, Johnny. Jack, it is your turn." Jack nodded and shut his eyes. He had no clue what the test would be, so he hadn't had Johnny's training. It took him longer to find his inner chi. He concentrated, successfully blocking out Omi's jabber, and found it. He raised his hands, and small white balls of energy appeared on his fingertips. "BALANCE BOMBS!!" he raked his hands forward, and they converged and destroyed another statue. "ORDER!!!"

"Excellent, Johnny and Jack. You have successfully completed the test to become Xiaolin apprentices. Here are your sashes." Johnny and Jack exchanged a high-five as they tied their robes to their waists, and Johnny smirked as Kimiko and the guys walked up to them.

"Way to go, Jack!" Kimiko cheered and gave the Dragon of Order a big hug. Johnny and the guys grinned evilly as they noticed both Jack and Kimiko blush and pull away.

"Operation: GTTFT begins now." Johnny whispered.

"What does that mean?" Omi asked.

"Get them the frig together." Johnny replied, his grin never wavering.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

"So," Raimuno said during training, where they were sparring. Johnny and Jack were having a study session. "Don't Kimiko and Jack seem kinda close, guys?" he winked at the two, who quickly caught on.

"What?" Kimiko blinked innocently.

"I think that she's in denial." Omi said as he jumped and caught a few feathers in his fist.

"Those two are more love-struck than a pair o' canaries." Clay smiled. Kimiko was turning red with anger.

"I do NOT LIKE JACK SPICER!!" Kimiko was so angry, that she didn't notice Johnny and Jack come up behind her, and Jack have a heart-broken look on his face, while Johnny was glaring at the three males behind Kimiko's back.

"Well…" Raimundo mumbled, trying to salvage the situation. "You've gotta admit that he has changed. I saw him install a new Wu ordering system that'll be a lot more effective than it used to be." The male Xiaolin Dragons relaxed as Kimiko sat on her stalk, and Jack look hopeful.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, he has been training hard, and he's dedicated to his robots, and he looks so…cute when he's working." Johnny smirked and gave a thumbs-up as Jack's eyes were shining like rubies. No one noticed a dark crow sitting on a tree nearby, and a red, gray, and black bird close to that.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"So, the dragons of Chaos and Order have been found." Said a certain martial arts master as he heard what the crow was whispering in his ear. "And Jack Spicer is among them. Interesting. And he has a soft spot for the dragon of Fire. How cute." He stood up and spikes grew from his gold and green armor. "It is time for the Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown."

XSXSXSXSXSXS

A holographic image was presented toward the tiny red figure and the evil witch nearby.

"The Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown? There hasn't been one of those in 1500 years." Said the witch, smirking. "Oh, and look. Little Jackie has a girlfriend."

"It appears that he is the Dragon of Order. We'll need three more people for the showdown." Said the tiny red figure.

"I believe you have your girl." The witch and the bean looked away from the image to see a girl clad in leather.

"And who might you be?' the Evil Heylin Witch Wuya asked.

"My name is Stella, and I believe I can help."

"We're gonna need two more still." Said the Ultimate Evil, Hannibal Roy Bean. Suddenly, Wuya gasped.

"I'm sensing a new Shen-Gong-Wu! It is the Emerald of Energy! It has the power to bring chi to life!" Stella's eyes lit up.

"Then we have our 4th contestant." She smirked.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"So, this Wu can bring chi to life? Why would you need that?" Jack wondered.

"I've seen weirder Wu." Dojo said as he slithered through the sky, the Xiaolin Dragons on his back.

Johnny, wearing the Fancy Feet and his Discordant Gauntlet, was frowning. "To resurrect someone who is pure evil. Like Gamega." Everyone nodded.

"Well, let's get going." The group dropped from Dojo's back and saw Hannibal Roy Bean (enlarged by the Moby Morpher) and Wuya climbing toward the bright green Shen-Gong-Wu.

"FANCY FEET!!" Johnny shouted, and ran forward faster than Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya put together and was at the Wu first. He picked it up and laughed.

_WHA-CRACK!!!_ Johnny screamed as he fell to the ground, a large red mark on his back. There was Stella, holding a whip.

"Sorry, Johnny, but we need this Wu to get back my boss."

"Screw you, Stella. DISCORDANT GAUNTLET!! CHAOS!!" The glove flew from his hand and punched Stella in the face who flew back with a cry. Jack and Wuya, noticing the Emerald in the air, jumped for it, and caught the falling Wu at the same time.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Wuya smirked.

"Surprised to see me on the Xiaolin Side? Alright, I accept." Jack smirked. "Name your game."

"The game is…Xiaolin Tournament. Your Monkey Staff against my Reversing Mirror."

"Fine. Let's go. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!" The landscape changed and became a large ring, composed of concrete blocks. "GONG YI TANPAI!!"

"Monkey Staff!" Jack called, growing a tail and fur on his arms, legs, and head. His feet turned Monkey-like, and jumped around, mocking Wuya by giving her a signature finger.

The witch responded by growling and tackling Monkey Jack out of the air.

"Ooh AHH!!!" Monkey Jack cried, holding the wu in his hands and holding his arms out. "BOMBS OF BALANCE! ORDER!!" He released them, and Wuya's eyes widened as the swirling white orbs were sent hurtling at her. She dodged just in time, as they exploded and a chunk of the ring was destroyed.

"Reversing Mirror!" She kept the mirror trained on Jack, and slowly he began to change back into his human form. As the large fangs popped back into normal teeth, Jack smirked.

"Whatever. I don't need the Monkey Staff to stand a chance anymore!" Jack said as he ran forward and socked Wuya in the face. She went down, but grabbed Jack's leg and slammed his face into the ground next to her. The brick-red haired Dragon of Order growled and sweep-kicked Wuya, who was surprised by Jack's proficiency in martial arts, so didn't see it coming. On her way down, Jack readied another kick and sent Wuya flying to the edge of the ring.

As Jack came closer to knock her down, Wuya jumped and kicked him…somewhere down south. He went down. Wuya smirked and picked him up, and dropped him out side of the ring. It happened in a second. Everything disappeared and Wuya held the Reversing Mirror, the Monkey Staff, and the Emerald of Energy. Omi growled and checked his pockets, and noticed something was missing.

"The Yo-yos! They're gone!" The Xiaolin Dragons then heard an evil chuckle nearby.

"Looking for these?" Stella smirked as she held both of the yo-yos in her hands. "YING-YANG YO-YO!!" And the portal opened. Hannibal Bean, Wuya, and Stella jumped in.

"We're screwed." Johnny muttered. Kimiko ran forward and grabbed Jack.

"Jack, are you alright?" Kimiko asked. Jack raised his head and just barely nodded, and he held his…pants, let's say pants.

"Owww…"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"So this is the Ying-Yang World. Neat." Stella snickered.

"Come on, the Chi Store Room is around here." Wuya said as she walked into the bright hallway, where the only illumination was the glow of hundreds of thousands of chi bottles.

"Here we go." Said Hannibal Bean as he used his tendrils to knock the bottle of chi into Stella's hand. "It's a pity that you had to hit that cutie." Stella sighed. "He was cute too."

"Quit babbling and bring this chi to life." Bean growled.

"Alright. Emerald of Energy!" Instantly, the jewel shot at the chi bottle, which broke, and someone arose from it. A shock of electric blue hair and a pair of blue-lensed sunglasses looked at the three. Black armor decorated with spikes were attached to his body. His fingers ended in spindly claws. He looked from Bean, to Stella, whom he smirked at, and finally, to Wuya, whom he stared at for a minute.

"It's not polite to stare." Wuya huffed. The being smirked and raised a signature finger.

"Bite me lady."

"Welcome back boss." Stella said, bowing.

"Please, get up, Stella. And please, call me Gamega."

XSXSXSXSXSXS

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It's my best work yet. I hope you all love the more direct Kimiko/Jack exposure here, and the male Xiaolin Dragons playing matchmaker. Catch ya on the flipside!!


	6. Of Villains and Wudais

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6 of Order and Chaos…where's everyone going? Anyway, we see a bit more Jack/Kim here, and finally this "Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown" will be explained.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except, Johnny, Gamega, the Discordant Gauntlet, Axe of Order, Jade Dagger, and any other new Shen-Gong-Wu you may see here. Stella belongs to Poisonous Angel.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Ahhh, good evening, Hannibal Bean." Gamega grinned, bowing to the Ultimate Texan Evil.

"Good evening, Gamega." Hannibal responded, bowing (although it was difficult to tell, since he was so small) in return. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"What are you talking about, Roy?" Wuya asked.

"If a Dragon of Chaos is left unchecked for too long, it becomes possessed by their own evil spirit. With the Dragons of Chaos, it's a separate entity in itself, a demon. The Gamega Clan has flourished for over 13 generations. This Gamega is only the latest in the line." The red vegetable explained as Gamega smirked.

"Exactly, Bean. You're intelligence has still stayed through your years of being trapped in here. So, what's the situation on our hands?"

"As you well know, Master Gamega, the Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown is approaching." Stella said.

"Ah, yes. The Xiaolin Dragons against…us. But there's only four. We need two more evils to compete, or evil will automatically forfeit." Gamega pondered.

"I think I can play. As for the final player, I have an idea. We will need many Shen-Gong-Wu for it." Everyone whirled to see Chase Young approaching, one of his cats, an albino Mountain Lion, right beside him. "For the sake of evil, I feel an alliance is necessary. Hannibal Bean?"

"Of course, Chase." Hannibal smirked. "We were actually hoping you would be able to help us out. Who's the kitten?" He looked at the albino cat, which growled and hissed at him.

"At ease, Gamega." Gamega's eyes widened. "During my reign while Wuya and yourself were captured, one of the Dragons of Chaos, turned demon, challenged me to a duel. He lost, and I had the power of a Gamega Demon at my fingertips."

Gamega nodded. "Even though we are all evil at heart, every Gamega demon has a different personality. This one was foolish to challenge someone who takes Dragon Steroids." Chase glared for a moment. The Gamega-Cat glared at it's descendant dryly, and Gamega grinned toothily back. "This Gamega demon is…headstrong, and tends to act the second he thinks something is a good idea. I on the other hand, am ruthless, and manipulative. I care for nothing, and planning is crucial for what I do." He looked around. "The Chi Creature will arrive soon. We need to leave."

"Right you are, Gamega. YING-YANG YO-YO!!" The portal opened, and everyone jumped in, and the gate closed before the almost invisible creature could crawl out after him or her.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

"Young monks, I must speak to you all." Master Fung said before Jack could explain how he lost. The old temple master led the young dragons to the meditation room. "I am afraid that since the Dragons of Order and Chaos have revealed, we have been on a time clock." When everyone but Dojo showed quizzical looks, he elaborated. "When the odds are even between the forces of good and evil, all of the Shen-Gong-Wu will activate, and a great Xiaolin Showdown will take place, and the prize is two-fold; All of the Shen-Gong-Wu, and the balance of the planet. This is a Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown."

The reaction amongst the group was mixed. Omi and Kimiko looked worried, Raimundo still had his cocky smirk on his face. Clay's expression was stony and almost expressionless. Johnny and Jack had the most interesting faces. Jack looked rather scared and Johnny's hands were clenched into fists.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this game on!" Johnny said, and everyone smiled a little.

"We must all train even more rigorously, friends!" Omi said. "Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean will most assuredly appear!"

"Agreed." Master Fung nodded. "Jack and Johnny must advance to at least the Wudai Warrior level, and then we must train together as a team. We do not know when the Showdown will take place, but I believe that it is soon."

"Well, let's get this over with! C'mon, Jack. We're gonna get started right away." Johnny grabbed the Good Boy Genius' wrist and walked out, but not before turning and throwing a wink over his shoulder at the guys. They understood. He always took care of Jack. They got Kimiko.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

It had been a month. No Wu had activated, no evil had shown itself, and not even the Ying-Ying Bird had given them a visit. And Jack and Johnny had trained hard. They sweat their pores out everyday, something Master Fung was actually noticing and smiling at them.

"Jack, Johnny, you have trained hard for the past month." Master Fung began, ignoring Johnny muttering "dang right". "You have earned the right to be Wudai Warriors." Instantly, the dark blue sashes flashed and turned lighter. "You must now go on a quest to find your Wudai Weapons."

"Well, let's get this over with." Jack said. Johnny nodded and took the map, which Master Fung held, in his hands. He then took out a golden crouching animal. "CROUCHING COUGAR!!"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"So…I heard Jack and Johnny made Wudai today." Raimundo said.

"Well that's good." Kimiko smiled. "It'll be nice to not have separate training sessions."

"I too am glad for our friends." Omi said, twirling the Shimo Staff. "They have finally trained to the same level as us."

"You might wanna put away that ego, Omi. You might hurt someone." Clay chuckled as Omi glared.

"Still, just Jack, Johnny and Dojo there. How are we gonna know if a Wu activates?"

"Well…Jack gave me this." Kimiko pulled out a small square box with an antenna poking out. "It's his Detecto-Bot. He gave it to me before he left."

"Ain't that sweet." Clay smirked. "He gave you something to remember you by." All the males chuckled as Kimiko's face turned red for a moment.

"There is no use destroying the plants circularly, Kimiko." Omi smirked everyone stopped for a moment.

"Beat around the bush, I think." Raimundo supplied.

"That is what I said. Admit it, Kimiko. You are smashing on Jack!"

Kimiko's face turned red. "It's crushing Omi. And is it that obvious?"

"More obvious than that I love Baby-Back Ribs." Clay responded.

Kimiko groaned. "But…he doesn't like me."

Raimundo winked. "Ya never know. Maybe there'll be a miracle."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"So…what's up with you and Kimiko?" Dojo asked from the wagon attached to the Crouching Cougar.

"What?" Jack asked. He was now fully decked out in the same cowboy gear he was wearing last time he was here.

"Oh, give it a rest already. Kimiko ain't here. It's just us guys." Johnny replied. He was wearing a cowboy hat somehow made of denim, and his fingerless cloth gloves were now made of red leather and featured a flaming skull on the back of the hands. His antennae-like sprouts of hair were poking out of the sides of the hat.

"Okay, okay. So there's something about Kimiko I find attractive."

"Wussy. Too afraid to say you like her." Jack glared at the Dragon of Chaos as he reviewed the map. They had already gone by Rattlesnake Ridge, Cactus Creek, Dead End Canteen, and the cave, which held the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. "Well, it looks like we're headed for the Wild Canyon."

"Gotcha." Dojo chuckled.

A few hours later, it had started getting dark. "We should probably stop, and sleep for the night." Dojo remarked.

"Chicken. All right, let's set up camp." Johnny added as they set up the tents.

"I'm gonna turn in, guys. G'Night!" Dojo smiled as he crawled into the wagon.

"This is too slow. It'd be easier to ditch the stupid wagon and go at top speed." Johnny complained.

"It was a lot faster when I had a dark army of robots and an evil train to get me where I needed to go." Jack agreed.

"So, do you like Kimiko?" Johnny asked again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jack replied.

"The more someone mentions something to you, the more you think about it. It's simple psychology." Johnny explained.

"Fine. I do like her. Besides, it's not as if we can have a relationship. She hates me."

The Dragon of Chaos rolled his eyes. "Spare me your excuses, Jack. If you try, you just might win the heart of The Dragon of Fire."

"Yeah, sure." Jack yawned. "I'm heading to bed. See ya."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Wild Canyon." Johnny smirked. Jack took out a pair of binoculars and looked around.

"Wudai Weapon at 3 o' clock!" he exclaimed. As Johnny walked forward, the ground burst and from it crawled a large skeleton in a robe. Death itself.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Johnny exclaimed, making a scream that sounded similar to Jack's "Girly Scream".

"Face me mortal!" The Grim Reaper said, drawing it's scythe. Getting over his shock, Johnny smirked and ran at the skeleton.

"Let's see your moves, Reaper!" Johnny cackled.

"I think you'll find that my moves…are KILLER!!" The skeleton swung his blade with monstrous force, but no accuracy, as Johnny ducked the blade and swept the reaper's skinless legs out from under him. He then grabbed the undead's collar and flung him back into the hole, which closed.

"It's all too easy." Johnny smirked. The Wudai Weapon flew from it's place in the craggy rocks, and just as Johnny was about to grab it, it went to Jack. "Looks like it's yours."

"Hmmm…" Jack responded, looking at the implement of doom. It was a red mace, decorated with gold pictures of people in harmony. "MACE OF HARMONIC!!" Jack swung it, and the spiked ball on top flew from the pole, burning white, and bashed into a cliff. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but dust.

Johnny whistled. "Sweet. Now let's get going. We're going to…" He watched as the map went forward once more. "The Kremlin Cove."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"The new Wudai Warriors are making their move. We should be able to pinpoint their movements." Chase smirked, petting his cat.

"Indeed." Gamega smirked, keeping his shaded eyes on Johnny. "My former host must be made aware of my presence. I will return in a moment." He then jumped down the cliff face.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

"An active volcano. Greeeat." Johnny groaned sarcastically.

"C'mon, Johnny. It ain't that bad. Just a little stuffy." Jack consoled, pulling the neck of his trench coat. Suddenly, out of the fire burst a hand wielding a demonic-looking sword. "If you wish to have the Dragon of Chaos' Wudai Weapon, you must face me!" It shouted.

"Fine!" Jack said, getting in his fighting stance.

"Very well then." Said the lava being as it charged, swinging the blade he held, which Jack rolled to dodge "You fight well. But can you dodge this?" The being then swung the blade again, and a trail of energy came out of it, which Jack just barely avoided.

"YIKES!!" Jack shouted as he activated his Heli-bot and flew up. He then redirected his propellers, and rammed into the being causing it to fall apart.

"You have fought well, Dragon of Order. The weapon is yours." Said the disembodied voice said as the lava went back to the pool and the blade, which Johnny picked up, was left.

"DISCORD KLEEVER!!" Johnny shouted as he swung the blade, and large energy bolts shot out of it, making new lava falls. "Awesome. Now let's get out of here.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

It was nighttime at the Xiaolin Temple, and all of the Dragons were asleep. Silently, two shadows slithered across the landscape, one holding a sack, and another holding nothing. They slithered their way into the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, and quietly opened several chests.

"Okay…" Hissed the voice of Gamega. "We're taking the Third Arm Sash… Hey, where's the Fist of Tebigong and Discordant Gauntlet?"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

In the desert, inside Jack's hat, rested the Fist of Tebigong. In Johnny's rested the Discordant Gauntlet.  
XSXSXSXSXSXS

"Oh well. Two-Ton Tunic, Jetbootsu, Heart of Jong, and the Helmet of Jong."

"Why not the Fist of Tebigong?"

"As long as it's a hand shaped Wu, Jong will accept it. Also, I want to leave Johnny hanging.

"What about the rest?"

"We take two for each of our allies. The Emerald Dagger is useless, and we already have the Reversing Mirror and the Monkey Staff. Let's see, the Lasso Boa Boa, The Moby Morpher, the Serpent's Tail, the Longi Kite, the Super Sonic Whistle, Mantis Flip Coin, Emperor Scorpion, and the Shroud of Shadows. We want to give the monks half a chance."

"I see." Stella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, we can't give them a chance to live." Gamega smirked.

"Heh. It's either us or them, eh?"

"You've got it, Stella." Gamega replied. "Now let's get out of here before that pesky dragon gets here. SHROUD OF SHADOWS!!" the Demon shouted as he and Stella turned invisible.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Almost 2300 Words! GO ME!! YAY!! Anyway, I just saw Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, so don't be surprised if something from it comes out here. By the way, next chapter, something happens to Jack and Kimiko! OH THE HORROR/LOVE/HUMANITY!!! Heh.


	7. Evil Dream Team vs Dang Good Team

A/N: Ok, so…Chapter 7. Jack and Johnny come back, but most of the good Wu are gone! Who took 'em? Well, we know, but the monks don't, so guess whom they suspect? Wait for it…wait for it…I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I also do not own Stella (Copyright to Poisonous Angel). The Palm of Terror is a homage to Horror's Hand, which belongs to Grim, who belongs to Mandy, who belongs to Maxwell Atoms.

Claimer: I own all the original Shen-Gong-Wu, and Johnny and Gamega.

Order and Chaos Chapter 7…Jack's Worst Fear and Mala Mala Jong.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted cheerfully as he walked into the temple. But the smiling faces of his friends were not what greeted him and Johnny. Instead, three frowning male faces and one unsure one were staring at him sorely. "What?"

"Where are they, Jack?" Raimundo growled.

"Where are what? Our Wudai Weapons?" Jack replied, scratching the area of his forehead covered by his goggles.

"No, ya varmint. Where's our Wu?" Clay said, calmer than Rai, but still not looking happy.

"We have no clue what you're talking about, let alone implying." Johnny said stepping forward. "Jack's been with me and Dojo the entire time. We'd know if Jack had snuck off." The Dragon of Chaos calmly stared down the Dragon of Wind.

"Yeah!" Dojo said. "Jack's been here for almost half a year. You guys should trust him a bit more!" The dragon scolded.

"I believe that Jack didn't steal the Wu. All of his vehicles are here and his Heli-bot isn't fast enough to get here and back to Wudai Country in 6 hours." Kimiko said, turning to Jack and Johnny's side.

"Kimiko, you saw the vault, much of the Wu are missing, and Jack's the only one who would dare steal from us!" Omi reasoned.

"Haven't you ever heard of due process, baldie? Ya know, 'Innocent until proven guilty' and all that?" Johnny glared. "Show me the vault."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"See, Johnny? Jack has pulled the fleece over our heads!" Omi said.

"I'm afraid you're wrong cheese ball. Look up." Everyone craned their necks so that they could see the ceiling of the vault, where spray painted in blue was a symbol that looked like a G merged with an S. "There's your real culprit. Jack doesn't make himself known when he steals Wu. This person is obviously wanting our attention."

"Told ya so!" Kimiko scolded as she gave Jack a hug and stuck her tongue out at the other guys, who had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Ummm…we're sorry Jack." Raimundo said. "We shouldn't have been so quick to assume you had done it."

"I believe that there is no harm done." Johnny said, smirking as he noticed Jack blushing like nuts and Kimiko oblivious to it. "Anyway, no Wu popped while we were gone, so we should continue our training."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Tornado Strike, WATER!!" Omi called, spinning like a top and then taking his position with his arms up.

"Judallet Flip, FIRE!" Kimiko flipped through the air and connected hands with Omi, becoming upside down.

"Typhoon Boom, WIND!!" Raimundo clapped his hands, and then landed to the right of Kimiko and Omi.

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!!" Clay stomped the ground, and jumped so he landed to the left of the other three Dragons.

"Dragon EX Kumei Formation!"

"Jack, Johnny, it is your turn." Master Fung said. "You will know how to do this, so do not fear."

"Gotcha." Johnny smirked, giving a thumbs up.

"Balance Bomb, ORDER!!" Jack shouted, covering himself in white energy, and then expelled it, landing on Raimundo's shoulders.

"Havoc Spin, CHAOS!!" Johnny shouted, spinning in place and then jumping on top of Clay.

"Dragon EX Sextet Formation!" All six of the Xiaolin Dragons shouted, now in their new positions.

"Excellent work, Young Dragons. Continue to practice."

"Sorry, Master Fung," Dojo said, slithering up. "But a new Shen-Gong-Wu just revealed itself. It's called the Palm of Terror. When you use this wu, your opponent's worst fear comes to life. But it has a defense mechanism. When you get close to it, you must face your worst fear. If you conquer your fear, you get the Wu." The dragon explained, growing as he spoke.

"An interesting Wu. I wonder what Chase Young fears most." Jack wondered.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"They're coming. What say we show the Xiaolin Dragons our newest ally?"

"I'm all for it."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"It's somewhere around here." Dojo said as they flew around the suburbs of a town in Texas.

"Is this…San Antonio?" Johnny said.

"Yeeeeeah…Why?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, this is where my grandparents live, and they have a weird fingerless wooden glove with an eyeball carved into it." Johnny explained.

"That's the Palm of Terror! We've got to get there before your grandparents do!" Dojo shouted, going faster than ever.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Johnny, what a surprise!" Said the elderly woman with bright orange hair.

"Hi, Grandma Julie." Johnny smiled. "Is that strange glove Grandpa Ed found still here? My friends would like to see it."

"Of course, dearie. Come right in and we'll show you." The woman walked inside, and Johnny waved the rest of the gang in. "It's in the Foyer." As she walked into the area, everyone was in awe. Ancient artifacts littered the area, standing on pedestals, tables, and the less valuable ones sat on chairs, but in the middle, on a lavish platform, sat the Palm of Terror.

"Be careful, guys. Once you get close to the Wu, your worst fear will come alive and come after you. It's only if you conquer that fear that you get the Wu." Dojo advised. Johnny responded by running forward.

"I ain't afraid of nothing!" he proclaimed as the hand turned towards him.

"What about large robots?" Jack asked.

"And the destruction of the ecosystem?" Kimiko added.

"And Slime Mold?" Clay finished.

"I can take 'em." Just then, a golden glow enveloped Johnny, and instantly he found himself in a burning rain forest, and Slime Mold covered robots were using flamethrowers to destroy it all. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"Wudai Mars, FIRE!!" Kimiko shouted as she shot fire at the robots, but it harmlessly deflected off it and disappeared.

"No one can help him now, he must battle his own demons." Dojo said.

"Well, who's going to go up next, cuz it's not going to be…" Raimundo was soundly pushed forward and the hand covered him in golden energy. "Well, this isn't so bad." Raimundo shrugged as he found himself in the dark. "Wait. Where's everyone else? Omi? Jack? Kimiko? Clay? Johnny?" Suddenly, a sinister laugh rang through his ears, familiar but foreign to him. "Wuya? Bean? Show yourself!" But all that he heard was that sinister laughter. "Ok, I am completely terrified."

"My turn!" Omi shouted as he ran up to the hand, but found himself attacked by hundreds of squirrels.

"Amateurs." Kimiko scolded as she was about to grab the hand, but instead found her hand on a mirror, which showed her old, slovenly, and grossly overweight, messing with a computer, clearly having no clue what she was doing. "No…NOOOOOO!!!"

"Fuh-Reak-Ay." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I'll go next. Don't want you to go having yourself flushed down the toilet." Clay chuckled as Jack glared. He walked forward…

And found himself in the grasp of his grandmother's pinching cheeks.

"Ouch." Jack muttered as he walked toward the Palm. "Perhaps my fear won't be so bad." Suddenly, he was surrounded by the familiar temple surroundings. He and Kimiko were wandering the grounds, hand in hand.

"Kimiko…" the Fear-Jack said.

"Yeah?"

"I…" he was interrupted, however, by the other four monks walking up, obviously angry.

"Jack, give us our Wu." Raimundo growled.

"Huh?" Jack said, bewildered.

"Jack how could you?" Kimiko said, staring sadly at the Fear-Jack.

"It wasn't me! It could've been anyone!"

"Yeah right." The Dragon of Wind responded.

"Yeah, and we were starting to trust you, ya two-faced-fink!" Clay said cracking his knuckles. As the Xiaolin Dragons walked toward the imaginary Jack threateningly, the fake Jack let out a scream.

"No…this can't be…" Jack mumbled as he fell to his knees, clutching his head. "I'm not evil anymore. I'm not…" Jack's eyes opened. "I'm not like that anymore, and my friends wouldn't do that!" Instantly, a scream was heard and all of the illusions disappeared. Jack slowly opened his eyes and found himself right next to the Palm of Terror. As he stood up and reached for it, the Wu suddenly grew a mouth and screamed, and then became dormant. "Yes! It's mine!"

"Awesome work, Jack!" Kimiko said, giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek. Jack slowly wrapped an arm around her.

"What was your worst fear, Rai?" Johnny asked.

"I'd guess the unknown." Rai responded.

"Multiple Squirrels!" Omi shouted, shaking.

"Still my grandma." Clay blushed.

"Me being technologically inept."

"Slime mold robots destroying the rain forests." Johnny mumbled. "What about you, Jack?"

"That's something…I don't want to talk about." Jack said, clutching the Palm of Terror. "Let's go."

XSXSXSXSXS

As the group left Johnny's house, Kimiko looked at Jack. He was fidgety and refused to be touched by anyone, even her.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" He responded.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Jack, look at me." Jack did as he was told. "You won't look at anyone, and you won't let them touch you either. I know it had something to do with the Palm of Terror, so spill it."

"Okay, I'll talk." Jack hung his head. "My worst fear is that you guys, my best friends, will mistakenly think I did you guys wrong, and tried to hurt me. Even you."

Kimiko's already soft expression softened even more. She gave Jack a heartfelt hug.

"It's okay. We're not like that anymore. I'm not like that." Jack smiled a little and returned the hug.

"Thanks. It means a lot." Jack smiled.

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

"Huh?" Jack looked at the pocket where he had stored the Palm of Terror. "It's gone!!"

"Hello, hun. Looking for this?" Said a voice. Jack and Kimiko looked up to see Stella and Gamega grinning toothily down at them.

"Jack…do you know this girl?" Kimiko asked, glaring at her.

"I saw her while we were going for the Super Sonic Whistle. She likes me…I think. She's got no hope of that, though."

"Awww…Oh, well, you'll come around."

"Yeah right." Gamega smirked.

"Insufferable." Stella muttered. "Anyway sweetie, what do you think?"

"HELL NO!!" Jack shouted, drawing his Mace of Harmonic.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gamega smirked. "Bean, if you would bring out the Wu…?" Then, a Hannibal Bean, Wuya, and Chase Young walked out, each holding a few parts to a Wu.

"They've got the stolen Wu!!" Raimundo shouted. "DRAGON EX SEXTET FORMATION!!" The six of them shouted.

"Suckers. PALM OF TERROR! THIRD ARM SASH! JETBOOTSU! TWO-TON TUNIC! HELMET OF JONG, and finally, HEART OF JONG!!" Suddenly, the parts came together. The Two-Ton Tunic came into it's tougher form and held the Heart of Jong. The Third Arm Sash and Palm of Terror hung from the arm holes. The Jetbootsu floated a foot above the ground. And finally the Helmet of Jong hung above the Two-Ton Tunic, and green fire stretched to each of his parts.

Mala Mala Jong was here again.

"Mala Mala Jong!" Omi cried.

"EMPEROR SCORPION!" Chase cried, making Mala Mala Jong stop in his tracks. "Xiaolin Dragons, we wish to invite you to the Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown in two weeks time. We will each be able to use only two Shen-Gong-Wu. At that time, all of the Wu will activate. The prize will be the better half. Good or Evil. We will use the Heart of Jong and Palm of Terror, Emperor Scorpion and Serpent's Tail.

"I'll be taking the Moby Morpher and the Shroud of Shadows." Hannibal Roy Bean said.

"I'll take the Reversing Mirror and the Mantis Flip Coin." Wuya said.

"Monkey Staff and Longi Kite." Gamega grinned evilly, twirling said Staff.

"And I'll take the Super Sonic Whistle and Lasso Boa Boa."

"Fine! You're on!" Raimundo said. "We'll see you in two weeks."

"Excellent. See ya later." Gamega grinned and they turned and disappeared.

"RAIMUNDO!!" Omi shouted. "What do you think you are doing! We do not have enough time to train!"

"Dude, Master Fung knows the Showdown is coming now. He'll train us well." Raimundo said. "Pick your Wu well guys. Make sure to have your signature Wu."

"Why?"

"The Fungmeister will know."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

YET ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! YES!! Next chapter, Jack and Kimiko share even more moments, so don't feel rushed about this. They will confess near the end.


	8. The Final Xiaolin Showdown Begins

A/N: I actually started this chapter right after I finished chapter 7, so it's become painfully obvious that I have NO life whatsoever. Anyway, I feel so fuzzy when I give you tiny bits of Jack/Kim every chapter, which will add up over time. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Okay, I'm done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any other copyrighted thing, therein. Stella belongs to Poisonous Angel. The idea of combining Xiaolin Attacks belongs to the author of Broke His Crown and Xiaolin Showdown: Elemental Ages.

Claimer: I do however own Johnny, Gamega, and any custom Shen-Gong-Wu you may see.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"I can't do this, man!" Jack whined.

"Look, dude." Johnny growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If you don't do this, my opinion of you will be officially lowered." He then raised a golden statue of a falcon. "In case Mala Mala Jong uses the Palm of Terror on one of us, we must be able to face our greatest fear. Now, are you ready?"

Jack gulped. "Yes."

"Good. Shadow of Fear!" Instantly, a purple mist surrounded Jack, and from out of Jack's mind came his worst fear…Kimiko? "She's your worst fear, Jack? Kimiko?" He chuckled and turned to Jack, but he had long ago gone completely still.

"It's not what she'd do…it's what she'd say." Jack gulped as he backed up even more. "Kimiko…"

"Jack, you disgust me." The fear-Kimiko said.

"Buh?" Jack said incredulously.

"We trusted you, and you hit on me! Like I could ever like a pale, pasty-faced, make-up wearing person like you!"

"But…I don't wear make-up anymore, and I'm actually kind of tan, since I spend a lot of time outside these days." Jack said, inspecting himself, scrutinizing his appearance.

"You're still nasty, pale, and ugly!" Kimiko said.

"Remember Jack," Johnny's voice said from behind him. "This is merely how your mind perceives your failure. Kimiko is not like this."

"Your right." Jack muttered. "You are just a phantom in my mind. The fears of my insecurity, and you have no power over ME!!" Jack shouted the last word, punching the fake Kimiko in the face. Once it landed on the ground, it became purple mist and disappeared. "Jeez, that's annoying." He muttered.

"Excellent, Jack." Johnny said. "You have conquered your greatest fear twice. I can't say I'm not impressed."

"Yeah, thanks." Jack muttered.

"C'mon, let's go back to the others."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Dragon EX Sextet Formation!" The six dragons called, getting into their stances immediately.

"Excellent work, young monks." Said Master Fung. "You are getting the hang of working as a team.

"Thank you, Master Fung."

"You must prepare yourself for the Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown. Continue to train with your elemental Shen-Gong-Wu, and I will teach you a new technique tomorrow." He then left the monks.

"Excellent! We will learn a new technique that will help us fight evil!" Omi said enthusiastically.

"Swell." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Raimundo started "Omi and Clay will practice with the Orb of Tornami and the Fist of Tebigong. Johnny and I will practice with the Sword of the Storm and Discordant Gauntlet. Jack, Kimiko, take each other on with the Star Hanabi and Axe of Order. Let's go."

"I'm not going to go easy on you, fearless leader." Johnny said, flexing the Discordant Gauntlet.

"I know, so let's get started."

"DISCORDANT GAUNTLET, CHAOS!!"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack shivered as he looked into Kimiko's blue eyes. "Well, let's get started, then."

"Yes…let's." Kimiko replied. Neither of them moved. "Well, aren't you going to do something?" She asked, drawing the Star Hanabi.

"No." Jack replied calmly.

Kimiko growled. "STAR HANABI, FIRE!!" Large balls of fire shot from the star Shen-Gong-Wu, all of which Jack dodged.

"Axe of Order, ORDER!!" The axe then shot through the walls of flame and shot blasts of their own at Kimiko, who dodged them narrowly. She responded by running away from the sharp Shen-Gong-Wu, and then tackling Jack to the ground, rolling every which way, until Kimiko was on top of Jack in a…compromising position. "Uhh…" Jack muttered, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Hmmm…" Kimiko responded, eyes also wide.

"Jeez you two." Came a joking voice. "At least hide in your rooms first." The two separated to see Raimundo –sporting a black eye- laughing with Johnny who had a few cuts on his arms.

"Kimiko won?" Jack nodded as he dusted off his robes. "Let's get out of here before I run out of dignity."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Hey, Kimiko." Johnny greeted as he dried his hands on a nearby towel.

"Oh, hello Johnny. Still trying to get me to convince myself that I like Jack?"

"No, no I've given that little mission up." Johnny smirked which unsettled Kimiko a little. "I guess I just assumed that you two liked each other after Jack confessed." Johnny said idly.

"What?" Kimiko said, whirling to face him.

"Break it to him gently, would ya? I don't wanna see a vengeful friend turn to evil again." Johnny smirked.

"But…but…" Kimiko stuttered.

"I mean, I don't understand how you couldn't like him, I mean those brown eyes are rather entrancing."

"Red."

"I'm sorry?" Johnny wondered, smirking.

"Jack's eyes are red. Ruby, actually."

"I stand corrected." Johnny grinned, looking at his rather long fingernails.

Kimiko, realizing her mistake, blushed. "…Johnny, I don't what to do. I like Jack a lot, but he hates me."

"Don't be so sure to think that, Kimiko. Jack likes you. Show some courage. Isn't that what Fire's about?" Kimiko turned around, but Johnny was gone.

"Stupid Riddler. Can't he just say what he means?" Kimiko wondered.

XSXSXSXSXSXS

"Today you will learn a form of teamwork move. This will allow you to cause much more damage than your normal Xiaolin Attacks. Raimundo, Omi, you go first."

"Tornado…" Omi started, spinning.

"Boom!" Raimundo said, clapping his hands

"Whirlpool!" They shouted at once, causing a large tornado of water to decimate the trees outside of the temple.

"Jack, Johnny, I wish to see what your conflicting elements will do."

"Right…Havoc…"

"Bombs…."

"BALANCE!!" The large ovules of energy spun sporadically, covered in green fire, which made a large explosion that had the rough energy output of an A-Bomb, just smaller.

"Excellent work, Johnny and Jack. Now, I want you all to practice your combination attacks with each of your fellow monks, all week. Then, you will be ready to take on the forces of evil in the Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown." Master Fung then turned and left.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Judallet…"

"Spin!"

"WILDFIRE!!" Instantly, a spinning vortex of fire covered the landscape, but was soundly put out by Omi and Jack.

"Tsunami…"

"Bombs!"

"Tidal Wave!" As indicated, a large tidal wave soundly put out the fire.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Johnny cackled. "This whole team moves thing is great! Maybe we'll be skilled enough to combine everyone's skills at once." The maniacal glint in the Dragon of Chaos' eyes was all too apparent.

"Maybe someday." Jack smirked.

"Still, we've gotta practice." Raimundo said. "I don't think all the evil dudes in the world will be a bunch of pushovers."

"Indeed, Raimundo." Omi replied as he swirled the Orb of Tornami between his arms. "We may have defeated Chase Young once, but I have a feeling that together with all other evils, this will be a challenge."

"We've gotta decide who we're going to fight." Clay said as he punched a training dummy with the Fist of Tebigong.

"I'm taking Gamega. That little demon deserves a few fists to his face after poking around in my mind for twelve years." The Dragon of Chaos snarled.

"I will fight Chase Young, I feel that he would like to fight me one on one for one last time." Omi said.

"I'll take the Bean Dude." Raimundo said. "He deserves a few Brazilian boots to the head." As if to demonstrate his point, he launched a few kicks.

"I'm taking that arrogant…evil…snobby…Stella." Kimiko glared, her eyes almost burning a hole in Johnny's robe. '_And for flirting with Jack!'_ Kimiko thought.

"I'm taking Wuya." Jack growled, not noticing Kimiko's anger. "I owe her for going through my head all those times, waking me up at two in the morning, and tossing me into a wall." '_And for hurting my friends.' _Jack idly thought. _'Especially Kimiko.'_

Neither Jack nor Kimiko noticed Jack with a black and bronze seashell held to his ears.

"I guess I'll take Mala Mala Jong, then." Clay said. "I know the showdown will take place in about a week, but where?"

"Well, we could use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope." Johnny supplied.

"An excellent idea, Johnny." Omi said. "I will perform this." He then scurried off.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A gray portal opened up, and the Xiaolin Dragons stepped out of it.

"So…" Clay said, examining the area. "This is where we'll be fightin'."

"Indeed. An interesting place." Johnny looked around also. A tropical island, covered in trees and other vegetation. "This will provide an interesting advantage for both us and them. I think we should destroy the trees. Too many places to hide." He grumbled, looking at the plants with a glare.

"We can't interfere with nature, Nny." Kimiko replied. "Stealth is an integral part to winning, ya know."

"I guess. Still this will make an interesting place to fight." Jack stared at the foliage. "I never did trust trees."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The next week was spent training long and hard, with barely any time to relax. But the group had grown far stronger. Johnny had once punched a hill in annoyance and it had crumbled into loose soil.

"Uhh…Kimiko?" Jack said on Saturday, not looking the Japanese Dragon of Fire in the eye.

"Yes?" Said the fiery girl, stars in her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you…about what might happen."

"What might happen when…?" Kimiko trailed off.

"Let's walk." Jack said. Kimiko raised an eyebrow at his mystery, but followed him.

"I'm just worried about what'll happen if we lose. I mean, we have to fight all the greatest evil on the planet, and we might lose. This will determine the future of the planet." Jack spilled his guts.

"We won't lose Jack." Kimiko assured. "And even if we did, we would find a way to set everything right again, like always."

"Kimiko…I…" But he was cut off as the girl he liked disappeared. "Kimiko? KIMIKO!" And in an instant, he was gone too, with a pop.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

And with another pop, all six of the Xiaolin Dragons were on the island where the Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown was about to begin.

"Well, well, well." Chase Young smirked, all of his cats not present. "It seems the time has come. Is everyone ready?" Gamega, Mala Mala Jong, Gamega, Stella, Wuya, and Hannibal Roy Bean smirked and nodded, although Jong couldn't smirk.

"And so are we. I'll be using the Sword of the Storm and Thorn of Thunderbolt." Raimundo said, eyeing Hannibal Bean.

"I'm taking the Star Hanabi and the Ants in the Pants." Kimiko glared at Stella, who smirked back.

"I will use the Orb of Tornami and the Sphere of Yun." Omi looked stonily at Chase Young, who winked.

"I'm using the Fist of Tebigong and the Golden Tiger Claws." Clay said, calmly staring down Mala Mala Jong, who clenched its Palm of Terror into a fist.

"I'm bringing in the Discordant Gauntlet and the Kuzusu Atom." Johnny grinned, and Gamega grinned right back.

"And I'm gonna have the Axe of Order and this…" Jack then pulled out a small wooden…puzzle box.

"What is that?" Chase Young wondered.

"I wondered what this box was, and how it could hold Wuya, so I did a little research in the temple. This is the Puzzle of Entrapment, ironically the last Shen-Gong-Wu to be made, and the first to go active. This Wu allows me to trap an evil spirit inside."

"Uh-oh." Wuya muttered as she grabbed her Wu from the already small pile (Mala Mala Jong took the majority of them) and everyone else followed.

"Are we ready, dudes?" All of the Xiaolin Dragons nodded, glaring at their opponents.

This was it. The time for joking was over. The time for seriousness had begun. The fate of the world rested in these six children's hands. A Japanese tycoon's daughter, a Texan cowboy, a Brazilian street punk, an orphaned monk, a maniacal computer geek, and a self-proclaimed "Good Boy Genius". Jack, Johnny, Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, and Clay were ready.

And so were their opponents. The ultimate evil vegetable, the ultimate evil human, a 1500 year old witch, a crazy demon, a Shen-Gong-Wu monster, and an average girl with a knack for whips and getting on people's nerves.

This was most definitely it. The Winner Take All Xiaolin Showdown has begun.

"Let's go!" twelve voices shouted. "WINNER TAKES ALL XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!" The environment became a sprawling jungle, each with it's own unique geography and traps.

"GONG YI TANPAI!!"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A/N: I'm not so good at fight scenes, so please forgive me if the next two chapters aren't that good. I will have two fights per chapter, and I will start with Raimundo vs. Hannibal Roy Bean and Clay Vs. Mala Mala Jong. Then, I'll do Omi vs. Chase Young and Johnny vs. Gamega. And finally, Jack vs. Wuya and Kimiko vs. Stella. Then, It'll all wrap up.

This is Psycho the Hedgehog, Dooming Out once more!


	9. Clay vs Jong and Raimundo vs Hannibal

Ch. 9! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long, but at least I'm doing it! Now, we're gonna have Raimundo versus Hannibal Bean and Clay Vs. Mala Mala Jong. Then we'll have Omi take on Chase Young and Kimiko take on Stella, and Jack will fight Wuya and Johnny will fight Gamega, and then like I said last chapter, there will probably be three chapters. Now, ON WITH DA FIC!!!  
XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"WUDAI STAR WIND!!!" Raimundo, team leader and Dragon of Wind shouted, pressing his index and middle fingers against each other and pushing them forward, a blast of controlled wind hurtling toward the small bean.

"MOBY MORPHER!!!" Hannibal Roy Bean shouted, growing to Chase Young's height. "Let's see how you do now, boy!" He said as he dodged the wind blasts and delivering a devestating punch to the jaw which sent the Shoku Warrior to the ground, which suddenly started getting hotter...

"OH CRAP!!!" Raimundo shouted as a ring of fire surrounded him, and steadily got closer. "Typhoon Boom, WIND!!!" He smacked his hands together, and the blast of wind went right through the flames. "What the...?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hannibal Bean cackled. "Looks like you're out of the match already!"

"Don't count on it, punk!" Raimundo shouted as he got into a completely new stance. "SHOKU STAR!!!" The Wind started creating a whirlwind around Raimundo, extinguishing the flames instantly. "WIND!!! AIR RIDE!!!" Air currents picked up the Dragon of Wind and tossed him at Hannibal Roy Bean as he pulled a sword out of his robe. "BLADE OF THE NEBULA!!!" He swung the blade just as Bean dodged the tackle.

"Ha...ha?" Hannibal looked at his chest and noticed that there was now a large gash on his abdomen, and green stuff was oozing out of it. "I'll get you for that, you little pest! SHROUD OF SHADOWS!!!" The vegetable waved the cloth around him, and disappeared.

_Remember, Raimundo. You have studied many Shen-Gong-Wu. Use that knowledge to defeat your opponent. _Raimundo closed his eyes, and listened. The absence of his sight slightly increased his other senses, and he could feel the cool breeze in his hair, hear the wind passing right by his ear, which he instinctively dodged. A growl was heard, and Raimundo turned to the direction he had heard it at. Another gust of wind headed toward him, which he also dodged, but he lifted a foot, and connected.

"AGH!!" Raimundo then turned his foot sideways, and snagged the Shroud of Shadows off of Hannibal's body. "Huh?"

"Looks like you lost your only real advantage, Bean Dude." Raimundo grinned, and lifted up the cloak. "SHROUD OF SHADOWS!!!" He then disappeared.

"Hmmm..." Hannibal hmmmed...when a hand connected with his back. "AGH!!" another quickly connected with his face, and kick to his midsection, and finally...

"WUDAI STAR...WIND SCYTHE!!!" Hurricane-speed winds wrapped around Hannibal Bean, who tried his dangedest, but still, the invisible Raimundo managed to use the wind to unbuckle the straps to the Moby Morpher, sending them flying. As the bean rapidly shrank, the winds picked him up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He shouted as he was tossed into the edge of the arena. Fire sprouted from the edges, but Bean got away in time. "Don't think you've won yet, Dragon of the Wind! YING YING!!!" The bird came flying in, preparing to give Hannibal Bean a quick getaway.

"Oh no you don't. WIND SCYTHE!!!" A blade of pure air chopped through the air, and cut the Ying Ying bird's wing in half. Squawking, the bird spiralled out of control before finally landing right in the fire.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, RAIMUNDO!!!" Hannibal Bean shouted his last words as the fire consumed him.

"Now that's what I call Kentucky Fried Chicken." Raimundo smirked, "And so long, Bean Dude." There was a bright flash, and Raimundo covered his eyes...

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Alright, you varmint, let's go." Clay said, the Fist of Tebigong and the Golden Tiger Claws on each of his hands. Mala Mala Jong, the Shen-Gong-Wu Monster, roared in reply. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!!" He ran at the monster, and swung the gauntlet. Jong simply raised the Palm of Terror and the Fist was blocked. "Golden Tiger Claws!!" Clay swung the air behind him, and backed up into the gray portal that appeared. Mala Mala Jong twisted his helmet and blocked a Fist of Tebigong punch from Clay as he jumped out of the portal.

"Enough." Jong growled, although it was mostly unintelligible to Clay, as the Third Arm Sash rocketed towards the Dragon of Earth, who was caught off-guard and was caught in it's velvety soft, yet vice-like, grip.

"I don't think so partner." Clay said as he reeled back his fist. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!!!" As Clay was reeled back in by Mala Mala Jong, Clay put his fist forward, punching Jong right in the helmet. The Shen-Gong-Wu monster roared and dropped Clay.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!!" Clay swiped at the air again, but another swipe from the Third Arm Sash knocked the weapon away. "Uh-oh." He dodged Jong's quick strikes barely, getting scratched a few times as well. "That's far enough. Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay punched his fists forward and stomped the ground. Several large rocks sprung from the ground, and then were smacked into Mala Mala Jong's Two-Ton Tunic.

As the dust cleared, Jong put up his right hand and the Palm of Terror opened, and Clay's grandma appeared again.

"Well, hello there, widdle Clay-Way." Clay's eye twitched, but other than that, he was unaffected.

"Fist of Tebigong!" He punched his grandma right in the jaw, and the elderly monster was propelled into Jong's chest, evaporating into purple smoke. "SHOKU CRATER, EARTH!!! MUDSLIDE!!" A large wave of rocks, mud, and other earthen objects quickly rose from the ground, and on top was Clay in a surfer-like pose. "Cowabunga, partner." He smirked as the wave quickly overtook Jong, and the monster was propelled for quite a distance. As Jong was buried, Clay ran for the Golden Tiger Claws and strapped them back on. Jong was back up when Clay turned around.

_Clay..._ Master Fung's voice rang in his mind. _You are the Dragon of Earth. You are steadfast and strong-willed, but intelligence is also a factor in a fight. You already know how to make a simple solution of a complicated problems. But now you must use a complicated solution to a simple problem._

Jong roared and was about to open the Palm of Terror again, when Clay got into a stance. "SHOKU CRATER, EARTH!!!" Clay stomped the ground, and a humongous boulder rose, and Clay readied the Fist of Tebigong. "Fist of Tebigong, EARTH!!" He punched the boulder, and it shattered. Large stones then hit the eyeball of the Palm of Terror, making it shut it's eyes in pain. Clay swung his other hand. "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!" He jumped into the portal, and for a moment, all was silent...Then another portal opened up, and Clay popped out of Mala Mala Jong's chest, carrying the Heart of Jong in his arms. "I got ya, hook, line, and sinker." Clay smiled as Jong trembled, and then fell apart. "Looks like I win." Then, the arena burst into white light, and Clay pulled down his hat to get some shadow...

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Well, Omi..." Chase Young smirked as he slid into a fighting stance. "Think you can beat me?"

"I do not think, I KNOW!!" Omi replied as he got into a stance of his own.

"That kind of egotism will be your downfall." The dragon said calmly.

"But not today!"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Awwww..." Stella grinned as Kimiko faced her, looking furious. "Is the little princess mad?"

"SHUT UP!" Kimiko yelled. "By the time I'm through with you, you're going to be a pile of ashes."

"I'd like to see you try." Stella smirked as she pulled out the Lasso Boa-Boa and started twirling it. "Bring it on."

"Consider it brought." Kimiko said as she held the Star Hanabi in her hands.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

A/N: It's been almost a year, but I finally finished the chapter! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long. Okay, next chapter, Omi and Chase battle, and Kimiko and Stella settle the score! STAY TUNED. PLEASE.


End file.
